Facing the Past
by 20Kasai15
Summary: Mike just wanted to be reunited with his old childhood friends. What he wasn't expecting that said friends would try to kill him each night! And when a dark figure from the past shows up, Mike will not only have to deal with surviving the nights, but saving not only his friends, but four other forgotten animatronics. All while learning of the dark past of Freddy's Pizzeria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first story I decided to upload. Now I know this kind of story has been done a bunch of times, but I really wanted to put in my version. I wanted to wait for the newest FNaF game that is coming out during Halloween, but I am too impatient. But this story will feature ideas from the first three. Meaning the Toy animatronics will show up later as well as Spring Trap. But anyways, I hope you all like this. I already have a lot more chapters already typed up so be on the look out for my updates. I might even put up the next chapter up soon.**

 **Well, here you are. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was difficult for him to wake up. The alarm continued to blare loudly in his ear, succeeding in breaking the young man of his dreams. "Ugh...what time is it?" Mike groaned, glaring at the digital clock next to him. He blinked his blue eyes a few times, allowing his vision to clear before the slightly blurred image of 10:00 p.m. showed up. He groaned again. "Damn night shift. Why did I take up this job again?" The growling of his stomach was his answer, reminding the brunette of just how hungry he was and how little food was in the house. "Oh yeah…"

Letting out a loud yawn, Mike slowly sat up, finally stopping the constant beeping coming from the clock. He sighed, leaning down on his hands to rub his still tired eyes. "I should really get used to waking up at night if I'm going to keep this job."

Standing up on his feet, Mike made his way out of his room and instantly flopping into his bathroom. He grabbed a comb and quickly straightened out his unruly hair. He ran his hands over his chin, deciding he didn't need to shave yet before reaching for his toothbrush. He froze and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I already brushed before falling asleep like two hours ago." Shrugging his shoulders he let go of the toothbrush before walking back to his room. He opened his closet and found his work shirt hanging loosely on the rack. He tore it off before quickly slipping it on. He then proceeded to do the same for his work pants. He moved to grab his shoes, struggling to tie them on quickly before promptly walking back out to find his keys. Once he felt he was done with everything, Mike walked out the front door before walking down the street to his latest job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Good thing this place is in walking distance," Mike thought happily, thinking of the fact that he didn't have enough money to buy a car and money for a taxi is basically not a possibility for the very poor man.

Soon enough, Mike saw the very familiar sign for the pizzeria. The bright LED sign of Freddy himself stood proudly over the kid's restaurant. A few stragglers were exiting at the moment and Mike could see an elderly man seeing the remaining customers out. He was a round man with greying hair. He was wearing a red suit and had a bright 100 watt smile that was slightly covered by his thick beard.

Mike smiled and jogged up to him just as he was about to close the doors. "Excuse me, Mr. Fazbear?"

The older man turned around, eyebrows raised at hearing his name, before his dull blue eyes landed on Mike's youthful ones. He gave a sound of recognition before gesturing the boy in. "Ah, Mike, welcome in. I was hoping you would arrive early."

"Well I figured it would be wise to listen to any advise my boss gives me on my first day."

Mr. Fazbear gave out a hearty laugh. "That is true Mike, that is true." The older man clapped his hands together. "Now, there isn't much I need to tell you. You're office is just down this hall here and to the left. You can't miss it." Mr. Fazbear froze before pointing a finger directly in front of Mike's face. "I can not stress this enough. Do not leave your office under any circumstances. Trust me, it would just be easier on all of us if you just stay put in there."

"Understood sir," Mike said, fighting down his confusion. What's so important about that?

Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat. "Also every night for your first week you will receive a recorded message from a previous employee we had. Think of it as a tutorial. They are filled with a lot of important messages. I know they may sound boring at first, but please listen up to him. They will come in handy."

"Right."

The elderly man grinned at him, before faltering. "Now last thing. These guys…" Mr. Fazbear gestured to the three tall animatronics standing on stage, each had their eyes shut and their heads were hung low. "They-"

"Oh no need to tell me about them sir. I used to come here practically every day when I was younger. I know all about them."

"Did you now?"

"Oh yes. They are part of the reason I took this job." Mike fought down a blush. "Well actually a big reason."

Mr. Fazbear was silent, eyeing Mike up and down before clearing his throat again. "Well then, I guess there isn't much more to say. Just keep an eye out. Let's see it's almost eleven, so you still have another hour before your shift actually starts. I wish you all the luck Mike."

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear."

The older man smiled kindly before turning around. "Well I'll let you get familiar with the place again. I'm off."

"Alright, goodnight Mr. Faz-" Before Mike could finish, the old man was already out. "...bear?" Mike sighed before walking around. He slowly walked over to the stage, looking over the three stars of the restaurant. He waved awkwardly. "He-hey guys. Been awhile. I doubt you three remember me. Mike? Mikey? Heh-yo-you know?"

Silence just followed. None of the three moved a single inch. Mike sighed. "I guess they turn you guys off at night. Shame, it would have been nice to talk to you guys again." Mike turned around, his gaze looking over the rest of the room. "I wonder how Foxy's doing?"

The new security guard walked out of the main room in search of Pirate's Cove, unaware of the three pairs of eyes following him.

"Foxy? Foxy?" Mike walked into the room he knew like the back of his hand. It hasn't changed a bit since he left so many years ago. "Wow, amazing." Mike walked up to the stage, his gaze instantly locking onto the Out of Order sign in the center. "What? It's still out of order? What's so bad about Foxy?"

Mike frowned deeply, stepping up on the stage and pulling back the purple curtains. "Foxy? You in here Captain?" No reply. Just like before with the three others, nothing answered Mike's questions. "Captain Foxy, it's me. Remember? Your first matey, Mikey?" When more silence followed Mike sighed. "Why am I getting my hopes up." He looked up, noticing just how dark it was behind the curtain. Even if Foxy was in here somewhere, it would be hard to find him with no light. "Oh well, I better get to the office. It's probably getting closer to twelve."

The security guard swiftly turned around and hopped off the stage. Just as the young man walked out of Pirate's Cove a voice behind the curtain struggled out. "...M-mikey?"

Mike walked into his office, noticing the disorganized desk in the center. Crumpled up papers and other trash stood out on the surface, leaving no space. A fan took up the remaining space the desk did have, only succeeding in blowing the warm air around. Mike could make out the crude drawings children had made of the animatronics, most of them barely recognizable as the characters in the restaurant. A poster rested on the wall behind the desk, showing off Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in all their glory. Mike had to grin at the poster, but his grin turned into a scowl at the mess. "Well then…" he muttered, grabbing a waste basket and tossing some papers away instantly. He casually placed the basket next to his chair before plopping down on it. He leaned back and rested his feet on the now clean looking desk. "I'm sure there was nothing important that I threw away. Those papers were covered in dust." He shrugged already shaking it off. "Eh, maybe I'll leave a note for the clean up crew to double check. They would know more about those papers then I would…"

The young man looked up at a clock. Only five till twelve. He looked around and saw a tablet resting next to the fan. He grabbed it and turned it on. He noticed there was only one button on the lower part of the screen. He pressed it and instantly the screen changed to show Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie still on stage. The camera moved slowly side to side, as Mike watched his old childhood friends. He noticed more icons popped up on the side and pressed on. The screen changed to show Pirate's Cove and the closed curtain and the Out of Order sign. Mike sighed sadly at that. "Maybe I can ask Mr. Fazbear tomorrow why Foxy still isn't in the act anymore."

The security guard looked down at the bottom of the screen and finally noticed the power. "I better save this. It feels like I shouldn't waste power."

Finally the five minutes were up. Instantly the phone went off. Mike jumped, not expecting it before grabbing it. "Hello?"

A nervous voice could be heard from the receiver. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." Mike nodded, understanding now.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Fazbear mentioned this."

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Mike shrugged, already barely listening. "Okay…"

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

Mike jumped, now fully listening. "Back up, what was that about death?"

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night,"

"Quirky?"

"...but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Mike became a little pale while listening. He had a gut instinct he was about to learn something about his favorite childhood friends he didn't want to learn.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"B-bite of...what the heck is he talking about. I-I know I left town for a while but did something like that really happen?" Mike suddenly remembered the Out of Order sign in Pirate's Cove. It couldn't be...right? Foxy would never...

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Wh-WHAT!?"

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Mike slowly put the phone back in it's receiver. He didn't know what to think. There was no way any of that was true. Death? Bite? Stuffed? None of this sounded like his old friends. They wouldn't be responsible for any of that. "Th-that guy was just playing a prank right? Haha, good one man. I-I bet there is a secret camera in here to record my reaction to that just to get a laugh. Good one you guys…" Mike's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a noise somewhere in the building. He cursed and grabbed the tablet before switching on the camera. He instantly took notice how Bonnie was gone. "Bonnie? Where did he go?"

He flipped through the camera's before finding the purple bunny in a closet not that far from where Mike was. "Gah! How did you get there so fast?" Mike glanced at the clock and saw it was already one. "Did that much time really pass by? Wasn't it just twelve?"

He looked over at Bonnie one last time before switching back to the main stage. Chica and Freddy were still there, but their eyes were open now, but not only that, they were staring directly at the camera, compared to how they were staring off the screen before.

Mike slowly chuckled a very nervous laugh. "Th-they must be in on the prank too…Good job guys. You're doing a good job at freaking me out. You can stop it now...Guys?"

There was no reply. Mike felt his eye twitch as he placed the camera down. He stood up and walked to the door. Thankfully the room wasn't big. It just took the young man one step to reach it. If he wanted to he could just reach over from his chair. He pressed the light button next to the left door, not seeing anyone. He swiftly moved to the right and repeated the action. Nothing.

He sat back down and grabbed the tablet, switching back to the closet camera. He gasped when he noticed Bonnie was gone again. "Now where did he go?"

Mike flipped around before finding the rabbit in the storage area where they kept the extra parts for the four. "Phew…" he sighed before switching to another camera. This one happened to be the kitchen. He paled again when he noticed Chica standing in there. "O-oh. Hi Chica."

He set the tablet back down before curling in his seat. Now feeling a new emotion for his old friends, an emotion he thought he would never feel for them. Fear.

* * *

 **Well that was it. My first chapter. I hope you all liked it. And trust me there is a lot more to come. Don't forget to review! I love reading comments on my stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Since I was too impatient I decided to go ahead and put this up before you all got the chance to read it. I literally just put the first chapter up a few minutes ago...Anyways. Here it is. I hope you guys enjoy. And yes, I made Foxy the closest to Mike like a lot of other people do, but this story won't focus on just them. And because Bonnie is also one of my favorites, he will be just as important as Foxy. Not that none of them are as important as the pirate...**

 **So here it is. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Foxy curled up in his spot behind his curtain even more. It couldn't be...could it. Was his first matey Mikey really back? Was that security guard really the same little boy the animatronics all used to hold very dear to whatever they would call hearts? He was sure the others were thinking the same thing. But due to the usual noises Bonnie and Chica would make when the four would hunt the guards, they weren't thinking too much on the idea.

The fox knew it wasn't the two's faults. In fact he too felt the same urges to get up and dash to the office with hook ready to slash into the human's body. But the very idea that this human was his favorite one help the animatronic fight off any urges that came his way.

" _You can't keep fighting it Foxy…"_ a voice inside his head warned.

"Ye shut up! Ye can't tell this ol' pirate what to do!"

" _He's ignoring you Foxy. He hasn't checked the camera in a long time. He's showing more attention to the others. That isn't fair now is it?"_

"Be quiet ye demon!"

Foxy placed his good hand to his head, in an attempt to be rid of the voice. Finally the urge subsided and the animatronic let out a sigh of relief. Foxy usually was good at fighting off the voice. Not as good as Freddy was, but he was definitely better than Bonnie or Chica. Those two almost always gave in to the voices the first night. Sometimes Chica could fight it until the last hour of the first night though.

Bonnie, although the others saw him as a strong guy, always caved in first. He would sometimes even lose control before twelve hit.

Freddy was the best at fighting it off. He was the leader though, the one each of them looked up to. The father figure, he had to be the one to hold out the longest. He would be there on the stage ready to give any calming words to the distressed bunny and chicken. Sometimes Freddy would sneak over to the cove as the week progressed to do the same for the fox. But the longer the week went by, the more out of control Freddy became. He was the most aggressive out of the four once he lost control. If the power didn't go out, Freddy would toy with the guards before sneaking into the office and wait. He would wait as they desperately searched for him until finally springing out on them. And if the power did go out he was worse. He would play that tune that many children found enjoyable as if mocking the guards before tackling them to the ground and pinning them to the floor, while calling the others to come help him. All in all, it turned out the same. The guard will lose and find himself stuffed into one of the suits, clearly dead.

Foxy shuddered, remembering the blood that would stain his hands and fur. Bonnie and Chica would wash their fur for hours, desperate to be rid of the proof of what they have done. Freddy would wallow in self pity, ashamed of himself for giving in before finally cleaning himself off sadly, always making sure to be alone so the others wouldn't see him crying. Foxy himself would hide behind his curtain, either ripping at his own fur or pouring the water over his arms and legs, not caring that he could short circuit.

A loud yell broke his thoughts and the fox instantly poked his head out of the curtain, listening carefully. Finally he heard footsteps before catching Bonnie by himself walking by. He continued to listen, only letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the doors open and the clanging of pans in the kitchen. The guard was safe.

Bonnie solemnly walked into Pirate's Cove, instantly locking eyes with Foxy. "H-hey, can we talk?"

"It be dangerous to talk now."

"I know, but I really need to talk. And I don't want to disturb Freddy and who knows if Chica is herself or not."

Foxy stared at his rabbit friend before nodding. "Alright, come aboard me ship then…"

Bonnie scoffed. "It's not a ship pal."

"It to be a ship. The finest ship to ever sail the ocean blue!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure Foxy."

The red animatronic glared at his friend. "What be it ye want?"

"That new guard. You saw him before, right?" Bonnie finally asked after a small pause.

Foxy was silent before hanging his head. "Aye, I see him. He looks to be a good lad."

Bonnie scoffed. "Come on fox, ya know what I'm getting at. Do you think it's him? Mikey?"

The fox didn't reply right away. He stared down at his own stage, listening to the footsteps of Chica and the whirring sound coming from the cameras. Besides that there was nothing. The human was probably freaking out since he couldn't find Bonnie, unaware that the rabbit was hiding behind the curtain with the fox. Finally after a while he answered Bonnie's question. "Aye...I think it be him."

"I do too. I saw him earlier in the office before he slammed the door in my face. He may be an adult now, but I'm sure it's him."

The two were silent for a moment before Foxy cleared his throat. "So, what we be planning to do now laddy?"

The purple animatronic rubbed the back of his head, his ear twitching when he heard the camera in the room turn on. "I don't know. Should we...I don't know confront him? Ya know, talk to him?"

The fox looked over at his rabbit friend before shrugging. "I don't know lad. That sounds like something Cap'n Freddy should decide."

Once again the rabbit scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That tight ass bear would never let us. You know how overprotective he is. He only let's us talk to the human children, not adults."

"Aye, but if this lad really be Mikey, th-then maybe Cap'n Freddy would let us have a word with him."

Bonnie was silent again, thinking it over. Suddenly he flinched, grabbing at his head. "Damn, not again…"

Foxy stood up, preparing to do whatever he needed to do if the bunny lost control. "Bonnie?"

Finally the rabbit let go of his head and looked up. A smirk was playing on his face as he looked at the fox. His endoskelton eyes flickered on as he spoke to the fox in a dark version of his usual voice. "Well hello Foxy."

Foxy growled and lifted up his hook hand. "Ye better release my friend right now!"

Bonnie laughed and lifted up a hand in surrender. "Calm down Foxy, I was just kidding. It's me, it's me!" His eyes switched back to the pale red color.

The red animatronic growled more, glaring down at his friend. "Don't be doing that lad!"

Bonnie laughed louder. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Foxy sighed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with ye?" He looked over at the rabbit who was still giggling slightly. Rolling his eyes he walked past him and peaked his head out of the curtain. His gaze caught the sight of a nearby clock that read six. "It be time for him to go home now."

Bonnie stopped and stood up, walking off the stage. He sighed. "And time for me to go back to my stage. See ya later Foxy."

The fox animatronic nodded his head. "Ye have a good day Bonnie."

Bonnie gave a mocking salute before turning around. But the rabbit must have turned too fast because he felt his feet get twisted up and before the taller animatronic knew it, he was face first on the floor with a loud thump echoing around him. Foxy gasped and jumped off his stage to see what happened only to find himself holding back laughter.

Bonnie was on his stomach, his ears drooped down over his eyes. His legs were crossed, a sign as to why he fell in the first place as his arms were apart as if he was about to dive. Foxy couldn't help but find his older friend looking ridiculous. He stifled his giggles, his good hand resting over his muzzle.

Bonnie remained on the ground, glaring at nothing in particular. "Foxy, if I hear one laugh out of you, I'm ripping off your good hand…" But the fox couldn't fight it anymore. He burst out in a hearty laugh, hunching over to clutch onto his stomach.

Mike at this time was still catching his breath from the undeniable terror he felt just a few minutes ago. What was all that!? Why was Bonnie and Chica acting so...odd!? Were they really trying to kill him like the phone guy was hinting at?

The security guard glanced at the clock and saw it was already ten past six. He sighed, rubbing his now tired eyes before standing up. He cautiously poked his head out of the left door before walking out. He thankfully didn't notice any animatronics standing outside. Quickly the young man walked out, practically running to the door. Just as he was about to leave, the sound of laughter caught his attention. Curious he looked around, noticing it was coming from Pirate's Cove. "Foxy?"

He slowly looked in, his gaze landing on a fallen rabbit and a laughing fox. He too had to fight in his laughter at how funny Bonnie looked at the moment, temporarily forgetting his fright.

Bonnie grunted before standing up. "Haha, very funny Foxy. Now shut up." The rabbit brushed off any dirt that rubbed off on his arms before huffing and glaring at the door that Mike hid behind. "And Chica, I hear you too! Don't think hiding will do you any good!"

Mike froze, realizing Bonnie must have heard his snickering and thought it was the yellow chicken. He gasped when he notice Bonnie walking forward, ready to confront him. "Oh no…" Mike swiftly turned around, preparing to hide in the office again when a large hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He gasped and tensed up, too scared to think of what to do.

"Got ya-" Bonnie froze, eyes widening when he noticed he was holding onto Mike and not Chica. His mouth hung open as he stared down at the human, finally getting a better look at the young man. There was no doubt about it. This was Mikey. The same little boy who would crawl on stage and beg the rabbit to teach him how to play the guitar. The same little boy who would scarf down any food the chicken would make. The same boy little who would curl up next to their leader while the bear sang a song. The same little boy who would listen in awe at the fox's tall-tales. "Mikey?"

Mike fliched as his name was called. He cautiously turned around to face the rabbit, unsure of how he should feel. "B-bonnie?"

Foxy heard the two and slowly approached behind the rabbit. He peaked over his shoulders to see the familiar brown curly hair. "Mi-mikey? Tis that really be ye matey?"

Mike cast a glance over to the fox, memories of all the stories he used to listen to from that very fox came flooding in.

Silence followed the three, all of them unsure of what to do. Finally a new voice broke out. "Bonnie, where are you! The humans will be here soon!"

Bonnie turned his head around to face the direction of his leader and father figure. "C-coming Freddy!" The rabbit let go of Mike before slowly backing away. He cast one last glance at Mike before bolting away, not sure what to say to the boy that he loved so much.

Foxy shifted uncomfortably when Mike turned to look at him after the rabbit left. He cursed the rabbit in his mind for leaving like nothing was going on here. He swished his tail back and forth nervously before turning around. "I-it be best if ye just quit yer job now Mikey. Ye-I won't be able to ensure ye's safety during the week."

"Foxy, w-why were you guys acting like that?"

The fox froze in midstep. He knew he should explain to the boy his actions, but for the life of him he couldn't. He knew if he wanted to save whatever relationship they all had with this boy he should just sit the young man down now and tell him every little dark secret. But where would he start, and more importantly how? All of the animatronics' problems started out before the fox was made. When their leader was new and still naive to the world around him. Freddy would be the best person to explain, and unfortunately for the two the bear couldn't be there to tell the dark tale.

The fox finally turned around to face Mike, feeling so much pain and guilt at the hurt look that was featured on the young man's face. "Matey...I-" he paused before sighed. A determined look crossed his face before locking eyes with the human. "If ye really be the first mate of Cap'n Foxy's crew then listen up right now Mikey!"

Mike's eyes widened, for the first time in forever a childish gleam shone in them.

Foxy had to fight down a fond smile as he looked at the childish aura coming from the young man. "Now ya mustn't be scared tonight when ye come back. No matter how odd we all may act, ya must remember we all love and care for ye. Each and every night this week ye must fight us off like ol' Cap'n Foxy fought off those pillaging pirates who dared to steal his gold! Ya understand matey?"

Mike gave a concerned look at his old hero before nodding. "Aye, aye captain."

Foxy smiled, happy with the answer. "Now, if ye be a good lad, at the end of one of ya's nights, I'll convince Cap'n Freddy himself to tell you everything ya be wanting to know. He has more answers than this dumb fox does. Alright lad?"

Mike once again hesitated before nodding his head. "Alright captain. I promise."

Foxy smiled again before ruffling Mike's head. He leaned down. "Remember Mikey, no matter how odd or scary we may act, we all love ye. Please remember that Mikey."

This time Mike didn't hesitate. He nodded and gave a small smile to his old friend. "I will."

Pleased with the answer, Foxy let go before returning to his stage. "Take care Mikey," were his final words before disappearing into the stage."

Mike sighed when he walked away from Pirate's Cove. So many questions were popping up into his head. Questions with answers he feared to learn. He walked into the main room where the three animatronics were standing, preparing to sing their usual songs for the day. He looked at them, smiling a kind smile at them.

Bonnie was the first to notice him. He gasped slightly before he returned the gesture, waving awkwardly.

Chica noticed Bonnie before looking over at Mike. She too gasped, nearly dropping her cupcake. "Mikey…"

Freddy looked up, his eyes looked very tired, like that of an old wise man. He gave a sympathetic look at the human before tilting his hat to him.

Just as Mike was about to respond to them the door open and Mr. Fazbear walked in. He gave a shocked look to Mike, not expecting the man to still be in the restaurant. "Ah, Mike! I'm surprised to see you are still here."

Mike fought off a glare as he turned to look at the old man. "Yep, I'm still here. Alive and not in a suit…"

Mr. Fazbear sighed. "Mike my boy, listen. I-"

"No you listen. Did you hire me as a nightguard, knowing I would be in danger like that!?"

The old man didn't seem fazed with the outburst as he calmly walked away. "All jobs have their dangers…" was his reply. "Mike, I'm sorry to put you in a position like this, but someone needs to look after these monsters. I just-"

"Monsters?" Mike question in disbelief. "The only monster is the man who would allow innocent humans be hunted down by the robots. It isn't there fault!"

"I can't believe you are actually defending them. If they got their hands on you, they would have killed you. The only reason I hired you was to keep an eye on them. Make sure they didn't sneak out of the building. Them coming after you is just the risk you should be willing to take."

"I'm defending them because I believe there is a good reason why they were acting like that last night. Yes I was terrified but who wouldn't be. I'm not going to go around calling them monsters! They were my best friends, they still are! They are practically my family! I'm not going to treat them like the boogeyman!" Mike turned to face Freddy and the other two. They were staring at him in disbelief. He smiled and walked up to them. "They've done so much for me when I was a kid, and so I'm going to be there for them when they need me the most. I know something is up, I may not know what, but I know I can help them. I will help them."

"Mikey…" Freddy said slowly, turning his head to look over the boy.

Mike turned to smile happily at the bear before doing the same for Bonnie and Chica. When he turned his head to the door that would lead to Pirate's Cove, his blue eyes locked with golden ones. When he looked over at the old man, he glared. "I don't know if you have anything to do with what's wrong with them or not, but trust me when I say I will bring justice to whoever or whatever is making my family suffer like this."

With that said Mike stormed away from the stage and out the door, leaving everyone else in silence.

Meanwhile up hiding on the ceiling was a tall figure with a mask. He watched the entire scene with amusement. "Whoever or whatever, huh?" A dark chuckle escaped from his throat. "We shall see about that...Mikey."

* * *

 **I mentioned before that the Toy animatronics would be important, right? Well I kept my promise. But what will they be doing? Just wait and see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3! I was going to wait to put this on tomorrow, but since I have nothing better to do at the moment, I decided to put it up. I hope you all enjoy. I'm excited for this chapter because I bring up Springtrap who is one of my favorites so far.**

 **Now I would like to bring up the fact that I'm not following the story of the game exactly. This is obviously a slight AU. I probably didn't need to say that, but just to be safe I decided to. And I don't know if I should mention or not that many of the animatronics characters personalities have been inspired by other peoples interpretations on them. I'm really bringing this up because I've been accused of stealing an idea before and it hurt that they thought that. I hope you all believe me when I say I didn't. So if how I make the characters act is close to the personality you gave the animatronics, please understand it is not intentional.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this story. And I hope to be hearing from you guys soon! Enjoy! Oh! also there is a flashback in this chapter. It will be italicized.**

* * *

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

Mike didn't want to listen to this message and yet he did. He just started his second night and already was he nervous. He didn't know what to expect. He knew the gang didn't want to hurt him, but from how they acted last night and from what Foxy said, Mike knew they might still try. When the phone rang, Mike was tempted to ignore it and just be on the look out, but decided there might be some useful information that may help the young night guard figure out why his animatronic friends are acting odd.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"

Mike did just that as he switched on the camera. He felt the blood drain from his face when he notice Bonnie was gone. "Great…"

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Oh of course you're not…" Mike said unamused. He sighed. "No, I shouldn't be acting like they want to hurt me. I have to remember they care about me, just like Foxy said."

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."

Mike smirked. "Just the opposite. From what I remember Foxy just loved attention."

"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Mike sighed as he switched over to Pirate's Cove. He nearly jumped when he noticed Foxy was already peeking his head out. He nervously smiled about to switched to another camera when Foxy quickly pulled out a piece of paper. Mike tilted his head as he read the note. A warm smile graced his face. 'Good luck Mikey!' the note read. The human laughed happily, hoping the fox could hear him from there.

Foxy gave a thumbs up before returning behind his curtain. The fox sighed as he set down his note. The others are trying extra hard, he knew that, but how long could they last, and more importantly, how long will Mike last. Will he make it to the end of the week, or will he end up like most of the other unfortunate night guards the crew ended up catching.

The red animatronic sighed again before grabbing the paper and flipping it over. He wrote a quick note stating he was going to talk to Freddy and not be freaked out if Mike happened to see him walking by. He stepped out from his stage and placed the note over his Out of Order sign. After he made sure the note wouldn't fall, Foxy sprinted to the main stage where Freddy stood alone.

"Cap'n!"

"Foxy." Freddy greeted warmly.

"I be needin' to ask ya a question."

"Ask away Foxy." the bear said smiling. He sat down on the edge of the stage and patted the spot next to him.

The fox smiled gratefully. The bear was like a father figure to him. Heck, he was like a father figure to all of them. The exception may be Bonnie who was made only a few years after Freddy was made. Sometimes the two act like father and son and the other half they are bickering like brothers. It was amusing to Foxy and Chica. When Foxy sat down next to the bear he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cap'n, I think we should be telling Mikey about why we act the way we do. A-and I think we should be telling him tonight after his shift is over."

Freddy was silent. He was expecting Foxy would ask something like that. And he knew… "The only reason you are asking me this is because I know the whole story, right?"

"Aye…"

Freddy grew silent again, looking down at the ground in front of him. Finally he sighed and stood up. He straightened out his tie and fixed up his hat before lending a hand to the younger animatronic. "Foxy, the whole story is a long one. I won't have time to tell Mike tonight."

"Then tell him a little bit each day!" Foxy said.

The bear looked over at the fox. He smirked. "Let me guess, this is your way to finally learn the fully story, isn't it?"

If he could, Foxy would blush at being caught. It was true, the fox always wanted to learn the full truth as to why they all hear voices and why they all go on killing sprees during the night. He was just too nervous to ask the bear. "I-well maybe…"

Freddy chuckled. "It's alright Foxy. I think it's time you learned the truth too. You, Bonnie, and Chica all deserve it. Mike too. I just…" Freddy bent his head and sighed. "I just don't want you all to have to learn such an awful story…"

"We be big kids now Cap'n. I think we all be able to handle a little sad story." Foxy shifted uncomfortably. "And besides, we all know most of it..."

"Not really..." Freddy mumbled, but Foxy still caught it.

"So...will ye tell Mikey tonight?"

The bear looked at the younger animatronic before smiling. He lifted up a paw and patted his red fur. "Sure, I will."

Foxy beamed, his tail swishing back and forth. That's when he felt it. The urge began to take over his mind. He flinched and bent down. "No...not now…"

"Foxy?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"Ah, I-grr-I be fine Cap-cap'n…" Foxy struggled to say, clutching onto his head. "I-I just need to rest."

Freddy nodded, gently pushing the fox away. "Alright then, rest up. It still a few more hours until six. Hang in there Foxy."

"R-right Cap'n…"

The bear watched as Foxy slowly began to walk, only to sigh and shake his head when the red animatronic bolted from his spot and sprinted to the office instead. Deciding to give Mike a warning since Foxy was running at him from a different way than his normal route, Freddy lifted a paw to his head before shouting to him, "Mike close your left door now!"

Mike heard the warning just in time. He practically tackled the button just as Foxy reached it. The fox growled and banged on the door, desperate to get in. Mike cowered and backed away, only glancing behind him in time to see Chica approaching from the other side. Cursing he slammed the other door shut. He sighed in relief only when he heard Foxy stop. He grabbed his camera and looked to see Foxy sadly walk back to his stage and tear off his note from the sign before crawling back behind the curtain.

Mike sympathetically watched his friend, wishing he could help before opening up the left door again. He gasped when he noticed Bonnie standing there and slammed the door shut again. "Oh come on! Really Bonnie, gimme a break, I'm running out of power here!"

He turned to his right and hit the light button, groaning when he saw Chica hasn't left yet. He turned off the light only to turn on the other one. He could make out Bonnie's shadow still. "I'm going to lose my power for sure if this continues…"

It was getting close to six a.m. In fact there was only fifteen minutes until his shift was over. Mike would be cheering if he didn't have five percent of his power left. No make that four…And he wouldn't be complaining that much, but Bonnie and Chica seemed to be teaming up again and wouldn't leave the doors alone! Three percent.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" Two percent and only a minutes gone by.

Freddy could hear his two friends at the doors to the office. He curse, praying time would go by faster. He knew Mike was running low on his power, and it was only a matter of time before he-

The lights suddenly went off. Freddy panicked when he was surrounded by darkness. Before he could react more, he felt his feet move on his own. He tried with all his might to stop, but he couldn't. The world around him became fuzzy as his deep laugh echoed around the quiet building. He passed by Bonnie and Chica who made no attempt at stopping him. The bear didn't know if it was because they were still under it's control or if they were too scared to stop him after what happened last time one of them tried to. Foxy couldn't move properly for weeks…

Freddy finally found himself by the door to the office. He felt his eye lights flicker on as his tune rang out loudly. Mike jumped in shock when he turned his head to see the lit up face and heard the merry tune, that sounded more like his death song.

"F-freddy?" Mike asked scared.

The old animatronic hated that tone. He wished he could stop himself as he felt his body move in deeper after his eyes switched off. He slowly, oh so slowly crept forward. It was the most the bear could do. Buy some time as he prayed with all his might that six would hit. And just as Freddy was about to pounce, six hit. The lights seemed to miraculously return on. The old animatronic backed up instantly, clutching onto his chest. "Oh thank goodness…"

Mike was cowering as far back as he could, practically stretched out on the wall. He kept repeating to himself that they didn't want to do this, but that didn't change the fact that he was terrified. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest any second now as he looked at the bear.

Freddy was feeling about the same as Mike. He was panting for air, even though the robot didn't need it. He had his gaze locked on the human, thinking how close he came to hurting their Mikey. Finally calming down, Freddy stood up straight and bowed his head. "I am so sorry Mikey."

Before the human could respond, the three others all came running inside together. Chica was either the only smart or lucky one because she walked into the right door while Foxy and Bonnie came bolting into the left door together, tumbling into each other and falling ungracefully to the floor in a heap. Freddy sighed in annoyance while Chica and Mike struggled not to burst out laughing.

"Foxy, get your nasty feet out of my face!" Bonnie shouted, annoyed.

"I will when ye be getting off of me, ye ol' landlubber!"

The bear rolled his eyes and helped the two up. "There you two go."

"Thank ye Cap'n…" Foxy said shyly.

"Yeah whatever…" Bonnie mumbled.

Mike grinned, now finally calming down from his fear. It looked like they were all fine and back to normal again.

Foxy looked at Mike, happy to see he was safe before looking at Freddy. "Cap'n?"

The older animatronic looked at Foxy before nodding his head. "Alright, I made a promise. Mikey, I think it's time I tell you a story."

"About why you guys are acting so weird at night?"

The bear nodded. "Exactly."

Bonnie and Chica perked up, looking over at Freddy. Only Bonnie looked worried since he knew practically the whole story too. Just not as much as Freddy, but definitely more than the younger animatronics. "You sure about this Freddy?"

"Yes Bonnie I'm sure. It's time all of you knew the whole story." Freddy looked at Mike, a very serious look in his eyes. "But understand this Mikey, this is a very long story. To hear the entire thing, you must come back tomorrow and so on until I reach the end. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Happy with that answer, Freddy smiled. "Well then, I think it all started really when my brothers and I were made."

"Your brothers?" the others, minus Bonnie, asked together.

Freddy nodded. "Yes, we were the first three animatronics, but they were made two years before me."

 _"Hello?" a deep British voice called out._

 _Freddy slowly blinked his eyes open only to jump back when he saw a golden face only a few inches away from his._

 _The golden bear chuckled. "Sorry about that there boy. It's nice to finally meet you Freddy."_

 _Freddy observed the other animatronic carefully. He tilted his head and leaned forward, sniffing the golden bears leg in a very animal like way. The older bear smiled fondly, letting the brown bear get used to his surroundings. Finally the younger bear perked up still tilting his head. "Who-" he jumped, not used to his own voice yet. He slowly tried again. "Who are you?"_

 _"I am Fred Fazbear, but many call me Fredbear."_

 _"I call him Goldie Locks." a new voice called out. This one sounded similar to a Brooklyn accent. Freddy and Fredbear turned to see a very tall rabbit walk in. His fur was golden like Fredbear's but darker, his being more like a typical yellow then golden really. He was at least a head taller than the brown bear, but that was thanks to his long ears._

 _Fredbear sighed. "Hello Spring." He turned to look at Freddy. "This here is Spring Bonnie. Technically his name was supposed to be Spring Bunny but there was an error when they announced his name. But it doesn't matter. Most people just call him either Spring or Bonnie. Take your pick. I prefer Spring."_

 _"Then I guess I will call him that." Freddy determined._

 _Spring rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So you finally woke up, hey Freddy?"_

 _"Freddy? Is that my name?"_

 _Fredbear nodded. "Yes, you were supposed to be my replacement, but Spring here put up a big argument to keep up both." The older bear smirked. "I guess that just shows how much Spring here would miss me if I was taken away."_

 _If he could, the rabbit would blush. "Sh-shut up! I don't care about ya! I just didn't want them humans thinkin' about replacin' me too!"_

 _"Whatever you say Spring…"_

 _"I'll kill ya one of these days Goldie Locks."_

 _Freddy was snickering, watching the two. They were actually pretty funny. Spring glared at the smaller animatronic._

 _"Find something funny?" he asked, his ears pinning down._

 _Freddy lifted up his arms in defeat. "N-no of course not Spring."_

"Everything was wonderful after I was made and met my brothers." Freddy reminisce with a smile. "We worked together to make sure every day went by smoothly," Freddy sighed and closed his eyes. "But then that horrible day came."

 _Freddy slowly walked from table to table, holding a tray with a cake on it in one hand and a spatula to scoop a slice off the tray in the other. He walked from one excited child to the other, giving cake to each happy face that he saw._

 _Fredbear and Spring were on stage, the bear singing a song for the birthday boy and Spring strumming along on his green guitar._

 _It wasn't until the sound of loud screaming did the animatronics break character and ran over to the other side of the room. The side was practically unused at the time since there was only one birthday party going on and not many more customers. Freddy was the first to reach over there, instantly looking over a woman who was staring in horror at the open door that lead to the outside. The bear looked out, his eyes instantly widening in panic._

 _There sprawled out on the ground was the body of a child. He was soaked in blood and his little eyes were wide in fear. Freddy backed away, his ears flattening and a sound that resembled a whimper escaped from his voice box._

 _Fredbear pulled his younger brother away, while Spring pushed the other humans away. Before they knew it, police were piling in and everyone was being escorted out. A very young Mr. Fazbear walked into the room, shocked to see so many police officers scramble in. The, at the time, thin man was taken away for questioning while paramedics came by to take the body away. Before the three robots knew it, they were alone in silence._

 _Freddy was shaking, still in shock from what he saw. Fredbear was gently patting his younger brother's head, his mind racing with thoughts._

 _Spring was pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fist from time to time. "How could we let this happen!?" he hissed in a soft shout. He only stopped when Freddy looked like he was about to cry. He would hold back only for the sake of his little brother. He turned to look at his older brother, hoping Fredbear knew what they should do at this time._

 _But unfortunately he didn't. He was out of ideas, for once unable to help his younger brothers. He never felt so useless…_

* * *

 **So there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed. And yes, that child in the flashback was the crying child in the Take Cake to the Children minigame. I believe he was the first child killed in the series. Basically the one that started it all. I also believe that happened during the first restaurant. So yeah, I don't know if that theory has been proven or disproven yet, but I'm sticking by it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4! I hope you all like this one. This one does feature the Toy Animatronics by the way. They are going to be very important in the future. I can tell you all are excited! ...No? Well you should be!**

 **Anyways, this isn't my longest chapter, but I wasn't sure where to end it. There was a version where it was too long and a version where it was way to short. So I stuck with this one. Oh, and also I tried changing up the names a tad bit for the animatronics. They are not really original, in fact they are too similar to the Originals names. You'll see as you read on. I can understand if you all get confused, so I will explain a bit better at the bottom of the page. Well enjoy**

* * *

The sound of the front doors opening made Freddy stop his tale. He sighed, knowing it was Mr. Fazbear. "That's the end for now."

"But what happened with that child!?" Mike questioned, shocked.

Freddy gave a sad smile. "I'll tell you tomorrow, alright Mikey."

Mike sighed. "Alright."

Freddy nodded before standing up. "Alright guys, back to our places. Mike you better get home."

Mike sighed and stood up. "Yes sir…"

The bear watched the young man leave before smiling. "Mikey, if you happen to come early, I may be able to tell you more before your shift…"

The security guard grinned, excited to learn more before nodding. "I will. See you guys later!"

The four happily watched the young boy walk away with warm smiles on each of their faces.

"Let's see…" a dark figure floated slowly back and forth in front of four lifeless animatronics. "Which one of you lucky robots will be first?"

"Boss?"

The tall figure paused and turned his mask covered face to look down at the small humanoid animatronic. The child-like robot smiled and pointed a hand that held a balloon at a door. "I found two other ones. They look really old though. Do you want them too?"

The Puppet like robot grinned and patted the boy on the head. "No Balloon Boy, but thank you for looking." Puppet turned back to the four animatronics in front of him. "No, these toys will be plenty." He tapped a pointed finger to his mask in thought. "What do you think BB? Which one should I wake up first?"

"Oh, you should wake up Bon-Bon!"

"The cross dressing rabbit? Why not…" Puppet grinned bending down and placing a thin hand on the blue rabbit's head. Suddenly a dark shadowy substance emitted from his hand and swirled around Toy-Bonnie's body. This continued for a minute before the rabbit snapped his green eyes open.

The blue bunny only had seconds before he realized the situation he was in. With a loud gasp, Toy-Bonnie backed away, desperate to be away from Puppet. "Y-you! What are you doing!?"

"Calm down Bunny, I simply woke you up. You should be thanking me. You've been collecting dust down here in this basement for many years now."

Bon-Bon looked down at his arms and cringed in disgust when he saw the thick layer of dust and grime. Deciding to ignore it for now, he looked around. His gaze ended up landing on his three friends. "Fred!" he shouted, standing up so he could run to Toy-Freddy, but his legs ended up locking up and he tumbled to the ground.

Puppet grinned and floated over to the bear. "Oh don't worry, I can wake him up now." Puppet placed a hand on the bear's head and the same black substance swirled around his body. Bon-Bon watched in shock as Fred's eyes slowly opened up, revealing his dark blue orbs.

The bear reacted slower than Bon-Bon did. He moved his head up to look at Puppet. The two stared at each other for a minute before Fred glared and began to back away. "Puppet…"

"Nice to see you too Fred."

"Fred, he's up to something! I just know it!" Bon-Bon hissed, crawling closer to his close friend. The brown bear placed a hand on the rabbit's arm when he was close enough to calm him down.

"Don't worry Bon. Whatever he is planning, we will stop him."

"Aw, so naïve. You two think you can stop someone like me?" Puppet sneered, moving closer to the chicken. Bon gasped, his ears pinning back. "Don't hurt Chicky!"

Puppet let out a loud laugh. "I'm just waking her up. Don't be so suspicious of me." Puppet repeated the same process again and soon Toy-Chica's eyes snapped open. Her purple eyes looked around before landing on Fred and Bon-Bon. "Guys!" she squealed happily, but the Puppet swiftly moved in front of her face. She gasped in fright and crawled backwards. "G-guys? What's going on?"

The floating animatronic chuckled darkly before moving to the broken fox robot and waking it up. The robots watched as Mangle twitched violently before it's eyes snapped open. Static could be heard from it's voicebox before a struggled voice finally broke out. "Wh-what's g-g-going on?"

"Don't strain yourself Mangle, your voicebox is still busted I see." Fred warned, finally attempting to stand up. The metal inside his legs were old and rusted, causing the bear to freeze up a few times, but he finally managed to stand. "Puppet, I don't know why you woke us up, but we will have no part in whatever scheme you are planning."

"So rude. You think so little of me. I just wanted to wake up some old friends. We're all toys here, aren't we?"

Fred didn't reply, just continued to glare at the taller robot. Loud yelling could be heard and all turned their heads up to the ceiling. It was a sound the robots knew too well. Children yelling out in joy as they played with the various games in the pizzeria.

Soon a deep British accent echoed around that they all recognized as well. Freddy! "Alright children. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is about to close!"

Bonnie's voice could be heard next. "But please come back tomorrow so we can all have fun again!"

Chica's voice came next. "And I'll be sure to prepare your favorite pizza again!"

The kid's gave one last cheer as the three yelled out together, "Come back soon!"

Fred listened carefully as the last of the human's footsteps left the building. "I see the business is as lively as ever…"

"Fred!"' Bon-Bon shouted, causing the bear to snap his head to the blue rabbit.

"What is it?"

"Puppet and Balloon Boy are gone!"

Fred turned his head in all directions. "What? That's impossible. Where did they go!?" But it was true. The two were nowhere to be seen. Fred walked over to the other side of the room, peeking in every corner he could find, but the two were gone. "What are they planning?"

Chicky slowly stood up, using the wall as support. "So what do we do now?"

Fred turned to face them. "Well it is closing time. Maybe we should go upstairs and talk to Freddy and the others. See how much has changed since we've been shut down."

Bon grinned and also managed to stand up. "I like that idea. I want to tease Bonnie how I have eyebrows again!"

Chicky clapped her hands together. "And I want to bake pizza with Chica!"

Mangle gave a whirring noise. "...wa-want to p-play pir-pir-pirate with Fo-foxy…"

Fred smiled fondly at his three family members. "Alright, let's get moving."

* * *

Freddy sighed when he finally walked back to the stage. "Another night…"

Bonnie groaned. "I don't want to lose control again Freddy."

The brown bear patted Bonnie's shoulder. "I know. It's hard, but we have to fight through it. For Mikey."

"For Mikey."

Chica walked next to them, hugging the distressed rabbit. "Everything will be alright."

Foxy was pacing back and forth in front of the door, occasionally peeking out to look for said human. When he caught sight of the familiar blue uniform he grinned. "Me little matey is here!"

Freddy grinned when Foxy opened the door just as Mike stepped in front of it. The young man smiled at the fox before walking over to Freddy. "Story time. Tell me now!"

Freddy shook his head. "For a sad story, you sure are acting like an excited child."

"Hey, this might be just what I need to hear to find a way to help you guys! I know you guys are suffering because of whatever it is that's affecting you four. So I want to help. That's what family does, right?"

The four stared at him in shock before grinning. Foxy ruffled the boy's head playfully. "Right ya are matey."

Mike smiled, shoving Foxy away. He turned to the bear next. "So what happened after the boy's body was found?"

Just as Freddy was about to speak, a door opening made him stop. Everyone was on high alert now and looked in the general area where the noise came from.

Mike stood up, feeling nervous. "What was that?" He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was only ten till eleven. Mr. Fazbear was sure to have left by now and he was always the last to leave. Plus this sounded like the door to the basement. Mike walked forward, but Freddy quickly placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Let me go first Mikey." he said, stepping forward. The others followed him cautiously. Once Freddy stepped into the hallway that would lead to the basement door, he looked around. The lights were off, leaving the hall in pure darkness, so the bear turned on the lights in his eyes. He slowly looked around, keeping an eye out for anything that might be dangerous.

When two arms wrapped around him, the old bear gasped and jumped. He noticed the yellow arms and instantly sighed in annoyance. "Chica, now is not the time for a hug…"

"Uh, Freddy? I'm over here." Chica said worriedly. Freddy looked to his left and saw the yellow bird waving her hand up awkwardly. Cautiously he looked down at the small figure hugging him. He could clearly see the yellow wings that were wrapped around him tightly. This bird was much thinner though than Chica. Her beak was smaller and pointier as well. A bib rested over her chest like Chica, but this one with the line Let's Party! That's when it hit him. "Chicky!"

Chicky grinned and let go. Suddenly the lights went on, blinding the robots plus human temporarily. Bon-Bon was the one who turned on the lights and grinned at their reactions. "Aw, you guys looked so cute."

Bonnie looked at his counterpart in shock. "What are you doing here Bon-Bon?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out hunny-bunny." Bon-Bon smirked, practically batting his long eyelashes.

"That's enough of that Bon," a deep voice spoke out. Everyone turned to see Fred standing at the other end of the hall, helping Mangle stay standing.

Freddy stared at the other bear in confusion. "Fred, how are you all awake?"

Mike stared at the four, clearly confused. "Who are these guys?"

All the robots turned to look at the young man. Foxy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mikey, these be our counterparts."

"Counterparts…"

Freddy nodded his head. "Yes, a long time before we met you Mikey, we were replaced by these four. They are the Toy-versions of us. Toy-Freddy, Toy-Bonnie, Toy-Chica, and Toy-Foxy."

"You can just call me Fred, boy." Toy-Freddy explain, tipping his hat in greetings.

Toy-Bonnie smirked. "And I prefer Bon-Bon or just Bon. Either one is fine with me, hun."

"I go by Chicky!" Toy-Chica announced happily.

Toy-Foxy let out a loud static noise, causing the others to flinch slightly, before it could talk. "Ma-mangle…"

"What happened to him?"

"It," Bon-Bon clarified. "We don't know Mangle's gender. Not even poor Mangle knows. Sad really."

Fred sighed, ignoring the flamboyant rabbit. "When we were the main act, Mangle started out as a pirate attraction like Foxy, but somehow the kids found out how easy it was to pull of Mangle's tail, or it's arm, and so on. Eventually it became a take apart and put together attraction. The workers grew tired of fixing it up every night, they just left it like this."

Mike frowned. "That's awful…"

Mangle smiled at the boy, If it still had a tail, it would be wagging it back and forth in joy.

Chicky cautiously walked up to the human. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Mike, but my friends call me Mikey. I'm the night guard here."

Chicky's eyes widened. "Like Jeremy!"

"Who?"

Freddy patted the boy's head. "Just a night guard here when the toy's were the attraction. Freddy looked up at the clock nearby. His eyes widened. "It's almost midnight. Mikey, go to the office. Remember to conserve your power."

"But the story?"

"I'll tell you the story after your shift. For now go do your job."

Mike pouted, but nodded his head and walked away. "Yes sir…"

The older bear smiled before turning to the Toy-animatronics. "Listen, we still are acting up at night."

Fred nodded in understanding. "I'm not shocked. There is a chance we may act up too."

Foxy worriedly looked to where Mikey was heading. "What will we do? Mikey be not used to eight of us after him!"

"Calm down Foxy." Fred said. He turned to the other toys. "The basement door can be locked. Freddy, I suggest you lock us in there just in case."

"Then why don't we all just lock up in there." Chica suggested. "That way Mikey will be safe for sure."

"That door is weak. If all of us were down there, we may all end up trying to break out at the same time. Plus it's dark down there. I will definitely lose control if I were down there."

Chica nodded. "The toys' could still break down the door."

"We will try our best not too." Fred explained. "We usually can fight the urges better than you four." He glanced at the clock. "Only a few minutes left. Let's get moving."

They all nodded before the toys walked back in the basement. Freddy locked the door quickly. "By the way, you all are going to explain why you're awake in the first place later."

"Understood."

Freddy smirked before looking at the others. "Back to our spots. Let's get moving." After that was said they all practically ran to their spots, just as midnight hit.

* * *

 **And there you have it. And as promised, a little bit more info on the Toy animatronics. And just for fun, I'll mention their personalities a bit too.**

 **Toy-Freddy: He prefers just Fred. So whenever I just say Fred, it will be him. But thankfully the Toys won't interact with the Originals enough for it to get too confusing. Now Fred is very serious. He makes snide comments and loves to boss around people. Thanks to that he doesn't get along with Bon-Bon a lot. He also highly respects Freddy since he is such a great leader.**

 **Toy-Bonnie: He prefers Bon-Bon, and so I will always refer to him as such. I think that one is a little easier to remember, and his personality is so different from Bonnies, it shouldn't be hard. He's so fabulous! (Probably my top favorite out of the Toy animatronics) Now Bon-Bon loves to show off. He's flamboyant and loves giving people nicknames. I used to think he was a girl so I kind of gave him a girly...ish personality. If anything he is a more flamboyant version of Spring Trap, who you all will see later on in the story.**

 **Toy-Chica: She just goes by Chicky. I don't think many of you will get her and Chica confused when I say their names, but just in case I thought I would mention it. She is a bit more serious than Chica and has a very short temper. She's the only one that can make Fred back down when he acts to bossy.**

 **Mangle: Obviously you won't get it confused with Foxy. I would like to mention the gender thing though. I can't remember who I found did it first, but I liked how they made Mangle genderless. So I thought I would do so too. I personally never saw Mangle as a female honestly. ...and yet I thought Toy-Bonnie was a girl...Anyways Mangle is the ditsy one out of the Toys. It usually doesn't think before acting and actually loves to talk. Which sucks since it can't talk well because of it's damaged voice box. Poor Mangle**

 **And that's how I see the Toy animatronics. In the future I may do something like this for the Puppet and Balloon Boy, but I want them to be kind of mysterious for now. Such as their actions and what they are planning. Maybe I will also do the same for Golden Freddy and Spring Trap too...but we'll see.**

 **Well anyways, until next time. See ya and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for chapter 5, right!? ...I'm the only one really excited, aren't I...? Oh well! I hope you all enjoy anyways!**

 **Now Mikey is going through another night! Let us hope for the best since this is his third night. And we all remember how hard the third night is, right.**

 **FRIEND: Actually I didn't find the third night that though.**

 **ME: Shut up, no one asked you!**

 **Anyways, let's ignore my super lucky friend who managed to beat night three on her first try (while it took me like fifty tries...) and read the chapter, shall we!**

* * *

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Of course that not what you meant…" Mike said sarcastically, pulling up the cameras.

He didn't want to listen to this guy, but he had no choice. He was desperate to learn anything that may help his friends. Though last night's message was anything but useful…

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Thanks for that terrifying image…"

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

Mike groaned, slapping a hand to his face. "Yep...not useful at all."

Mike looked at the main stage and gasped when he noticed Chica was already missing. Bonnie wasn't however. In fact the rabbit was playing his guitar. Maybe it was a way to distract him.

Loud clanging could be heard from the kitchen and Mike instantly turned to see Chica making a pizza. She must have dropped a pan or something. When she heard the camera turn on she looked up and nervously waved to it. "My bad…"

Mike sighed in relief. They seemed to be controlling themselves better tonight. He flipped over to Pirate's Cove, noticing Foxy wasn't peeking out, but Mike could hear the pirate singing one of his sea shanties. The guard shook his head and laughed. He set the tablet down and leaned back in his chair. "Looks like tonight is going to be a piece of cake…"

However the human didn't know how wrong he was. The very fact that they all were doing all they could to distract themselves showed how badly the urge to kill was getting to them. Bonnie was twitching violently from time to time, clutching on to his guitar. "Freddy…"

"You have to fight through it Bonnie. Remember. For Mikey."

"I'm trying, but it's really hard."

Freddy gasped when he noticed Bonnie's eyes disappearing and showing off his endoskeleton eyes, before flickering back to normal. Before the bear could ask if he was alright, Bonnie dropped his guitar and walked off stage.

The older robot watched helplessly as his friend left the room, most likely to hide in the closet or storage area.

Chica was having a similar struggle to remain in control. She was twitching more and more, causing her to stop her pizza making process. She kept dropping things, making it impossible for her to work properly.

And Foxy, he was running from one side of his stage to the other in hopes of calming down. "I have to relaxe. Mikey is counting on me to be staying calm…" Suddenly Foxy twitched violently before he ran to the curtain and peaked out. "Why isn't the camera on me!?" he asked in a dark voice.

Mike, unaware of how his friends were acting, casually grabbed the tablet again, deciding to see if they were still acting fine. He clicked on the main stage area again, gasping when he noticed Bonnie was gone. He worriedly stared at the blank spot before selecting the closet he knew Bonnie liked to hide in. Normally Bonnie would stand in the far end of the room, peeking at the camera from the corner of his eyes, but what Mike saw almost made his drop the tablet.

Bonnie was standing directly in front of the camera, his eyes pure black minus the small white pupils in the center. Mike slowly stared back at the image. "B-Bonnie?"

He suddenly heard deep laughter echoing around the building. That sounded like Freddy! Mike clicked on the stage camera again and paled when he noticed Freddy was gone. "Oh no!"

He flipped through the cameras, accidently hitting Pirate's Cove. He let out a startled yell when he noticed Foxy was gone too! Loud footsteps could be heard and Mike jumped from his seat and slammed the left door close. Just in time too because Foxy slammed into the door, then proceeded to bang on it.

"Shit I should have been paying more attention!" He grabbed the camera again, flipping through the cameras. "Where's Freddy!?" A new thought occurred to him. "Wait...where's Chica!?"

He clicked another camera where Chica usually like to stay and saw her. Her mouth was wide open and her head was twitching violently. "Gah!" He hit another camera and yelled louder when black eyes were staring directly at him. It was Freddy and he was close! Mike looked at the clock. It was five! He still had one hour left! "I'm not going to make it! They are all really close!"

Suddenly he remembered how Foxy stopped banging. "Oh, he must have left." He remembered how the door was still shut. "That means I'm just wasting power!" He shut the right door just in case Freddy snuck in when he wasn't looking and opened the left door. He hit the lights and saw no one was near. "Good, Bonnie isn't here yet."

He turned on a camera, flipping through a few cameras. He saw Bonnie was back near the front of the building and sighed in relief. He looked back to where he last saw Freddy and saw he was still there. Nervously he looked to the last place Chica was in and saw she was still there too. "Well at least Bonnie and Foxy are giving me a break…" He casually hit the lights for the left door. He let out a loud yell when he saw Bonnie standing there. "Crap! Never mind!"

Mike nervously looked from one door to the other. "Great...what now!?" He grabbed the tablet and looked through it. He hit a random one where no animatronics stood. Nothing was different with this room, minus one little detail that Mike didn't notice in time. The poster of a yellow bear…

Deciding to ignore the cameras for now he set it down just in time to see a figure sitting in front of him. He froze completely when he finally took notice of the new creature. It was a lifeless suit with no animatronic eyes poking out. It looked exactly like Freddy minus the fact that his fur was a dirty golden color.

Mike felt his vision grew fuzzy as images flashed in his head. He could see Freddy's face flash in his mind with bloodshot eyes. Words flashed in front of Freddy's face. 'It's me!' they read. He grunted and clutched onto his head, before letting out a loud scream. That's when he felt his knees weaken before finally giving out and collapsing to the ground.

That's when six finally hit.

Freddy gasped in shock when he felt his sanity return. He looked around and saw he was only a few feet from the door. He sighed. "At least I didn't get inside…"

Chica walked up to him, looking very tired and sad. "Tonight was rough…"

Freddy nodded. "Yes, but don't worry about it. We made it."

"Freddy!" Bonnie's voice shouted. The two ran into the office and found the rabbit hunched over the fallen Mike.

Chica gasped and ran to him. "Oh no, Mike!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" Bonnie said. "When I woke up, I was next to the doors. They opened up and so I walked in. That's when I found Mike like this!"

Foxy came running in a few seconds later. He let out a loud yell when he saw his unconscious matey in Bonnie's arms. A dark growl escaped him before he tackled the rabbit to the wall. "What did ya do to me matey?!"

"I didn't do it!" Bonnie hissed, pushing at the fox.

"Foxy! That's enough!"

"But he-"

Freddy swiftly turned around to glare at the fox, successfully silencing him and making him let Bonnie go. Satisfied, he turned back to Mike who was now being held by Chica. "Chica, take him to the stage."

She nodded and picked up the boy.

Freddy turned to the other two. "You two let the Toy's out. I'm going to look around to see what could have made Mike faint."

"Maybe we scared him too much…" Bonnie suggested.

They grew silent at the idea before Freddy shook his head. "Even if that is the case, we can't let it get to us. Now go."

They nodded and left the bear alone. Once Freddy was sure they were gone he began looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the small office. He checked the chair to see if maybe somehow Mike fell off from it, but the boy was most likely standing so he could react faster. Was he really just so scared of them he fainted?

Just as Freddy was about to leave, something yellow caught his eyes. He looked at the desk carefully and found a small tuft of yellow fur. Confused, the brown bear grabbed it to observe it better. "This looks like…"

"Freddy! Mikey's awake!" Chica called out loudly, breaking the bear from his concentration.

The leader gasped and turned his head. "I'm coming!" he called, stuffing the fur in an opening of his suit for safe keeping. He walked out from the left side and quickly made his way to the stage. The toys were already there, surrounding the human as well as the other three animatronics to see if he was alright. Freddy sighed. "Give the boy some room."

The listened and backed away just as Mike sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to ask you." Freddy said sitting down next to the boy.

Mike stared at Freddy for a moment when suddenly the visions came back. He saw the bloodshot eyes on Freddy's face and the words 'It's me!' He screamed and grabbed his head again. The others worriedly stared at him.

"Cap'n? What's wrong with him?"

Freddy placed a hand on Mike's head. "Mike? Mike, what's wrong?"

The visions finally calmed down and Mike looked back at the old bear. "Fre-freddy?"

"Yes?"

Mike hesitated before asking his question. "Di-did your brother, Fredbear look just like you, just yellow?"

Freddy tensed, remembering the fur he found. "Yes. In fact, when I became more popular the newer customers would call him Golden Freddy."

Mike was quite, absorbing this information in, before falling unconscious again.

At that time the door opened and Mr. Fazbear walked in. His eyes widened at the scene. The last thing he was expecting was to see the Toys standing at the stage, fully activated. He cast a glance at the unconscious boy, already thinking the worst happened to him. An uncaring expression crossed his face as he walked further inside. "So you finally got the boy huh, monsters? What, did you wake up those other ones to help get the job done faster?"

Chica glared daggers at the old man. "We did not hurt Mikey!"

"Now why would I believe an ugly duck like you!" Mr. Fazbear snapped.

Chica gasped, oily tears instantly falling from her eyes. Bonnie wrapped his arms around her and patted her head, while he glared dangerously at the man. "Do not insult my sister!"

Mr. Fazbear didn't look affected at all. "I can call you all whatever I want. I own you all. If I want to call you monsters, then so be it. If I want to call that one an ugly duck, so be it!" The man smirked and turned away. "Now you can finish what you started with that boy if you want, just make sure you all are cleaned up before the customers come. And those broken toys better be back in the basement where they belong!"

"How can you say that about Mikey! He's not dead! We didn't and won't kill him!" Bonnie snapped. "He's your employee, why won't you treat him like one!?"

The human froze, barely turning his head to face the robots. "I stopped caring for the night guards because of you all." There was a deep silence after than before Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat. "Now, if the boy isn't dead, make sure he's in good health for his shift tonight." With that said, the old man walked away to his office.

All was quiet in the room before Foxy snapped. He stood up only to kick the nearest thing he could find, which just happened to be a chair. It clattered to the ground loudly, causing the still distressed Chica to flinched. Bonnie glared at him. "Hey calm down Fox!"

"I be tired of dealing with that man!" Foxy snapped, punching the wall near him, creating a noticeable crack. "He doesn't care fer us and won't bat an eye if Mikey there be hurt!"

Freddy sighed, looking down at the young man. "Foxy, please calm yourself. You wouldn't want Mikey to see you like this, would you?"

The fox didn't seem to hear him and continued to destroy whatever he could get his hand and hook on. A few of the drawings children made came tumbling down after Foxy stabbed them with his hook, also creating a hole in the wall during the process. More chairs and tables were overturned, and the party hats were scattered everywhere.

Meanwhile Fred sighed, looking over at Freddy who looked exhausted. If he won't do something I will…' the other main bear thought before standing up and marching to the fox. In one swift movement, Fred slapped the fox in the head, creating a loud sound of metal hitting metal. Foxy tumbled to the ground, rubbing his sore head. He glared at the Toy animatronic darkly. The bear didn't seem to care as he put his hands to his hips and matched the glare perfectly. "We will have enough of that Foxy. You will clean up your mess now before the children get here."

"You ain't the Cap'n around here anymore!"

"I may not be, but that doesn't mean I can not talk some sense into that thick skull of yours. Look at yourself! You are a pirate, and yet you are acting like a child!"

Foxy looked down, unable to meet the gaze of the younger bear. Without a word, the red animatronic stood up and began fixing his mess.

Pleased, and feeling good he could boss someone around again, Fred turned around and smugly walked back to his spot. Freddy just gave the bear a look. "I'm still in charge around here Mr. Overlord."

"I don't know what you are implying…" Fred said simply, fixing his hat.

Bon-Bon smirked. "Puh-lease Fred dear. You love bossing people around. I swear you get high off of it…"

Fred just rolled his eyes at the feminine robot before looking back down at the boy. He was silent before standing up. "Well, we better go back to the basement. Sorry we didn't have time to talk Freddy."

"It's no problem. We still have time later this week." Freddy looked down at Mike. "I hope he wakes up soon."

Chicky quickly got an idea. "Hey, there is a nice spot down in the basement. We can take care of Mike down there."

"Honey, I don't think that is the best place to take care of an unconscious person." Bon-Bon said.

"Well we can't just take him home, and we can't call for an ambulance anymore like we could have done in the old days…" Chicky reminded.

"And we can't just leave Mike here." Bonnie added.

Fred thought it over before nodding. "We will watch the boy until he wakes up." he stated, showing he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Freddy sighed before nodding. "Go ahead then."

The younger bear grinned before snapping his fingers. "Grab the boy."

Bon-Bon rolled his eyes. "Our tyrant is back…"

"What was that rabbit?"

"Oh nothing my wise leader."

"Good…"

Foxy finished cleaning up just as the toys walked away with Mike. "Yer sure they can handle the lad?"

"They will be fine. Now, let's prepare for the day." Freddy said as the others went to their spots. Just in time because the families began to roll in just then.

* * *

 **Oh no! Mike met Golden Freddy! Was it just a hallucination? Or maybe there is something deeper going on here...but what!?**

 **Also isn't Mr. Fazbear just a big jerk!? The answer: yes. But there is a good reason he is like that. The answer to why: ...eh I don't really care enough to say. He's not really _that_ important honestly. But he will be useful in the future. That's the only hint/clue I'm giving you guys.**

 **Well, again I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm don't think I will be able to update as quickly as I was soon, but we shall see. Until next time and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go. Chapter 6! I really hope you guys enjoy. I'm really enjoying this myself. It's fun writing this story. At the moment I don't know how long it will be, but be on the look out for a lot more chapters and maybe even a sequel if I get enough supporters. We'll see.**

* * *

"Fred, are you sure it is safe down here? We still don't know where Puppet or Balloon Boy went." Bon-Bon said, looking around.

"Don't worry Blue Boy. If they show up, we'll protect Mike."

"Don't call me that…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you prefer Blue Girl?"

Bon-Bon hissed, glared daggers at the bear, his ears pinned back. "I am a boy!"

"Really? Well get rid of those eyelashes and then we'll talk."

Bon-Bon huffed and turned around, stomping his feet while pointing his nose in the air.

Fred snickered, only furthering Bon's anger.

Chicky sighed. "Will you two stop it! Mangle, can you get them to stop fighting!"

Mangle nodded it's head and grabbed the two male's arms, pulling them together. They collided with a loud smack while the genderless fox ginned, closing it's one eye. "...H-h-hu-hug!"

"No way am I hugging this fat bear!"

"Who are you calling fat, girly boy!"

The two continued to bicker, even though they were pressed against each other. Mangle just watched in amusement while Chicky sighed. "They will never stop fighting…"

Just then Mike began to wake up. He groaned softly before sitting up. "Where am I?"

"Oh, hello Mikey!"

The security guard looked at the chicken a moment before realization dawned on him. "Chicky!"

"Yay, you remembered!" She clapped her hands happily. "So how are you feeling?"

"...I don't know. My head is killing me." He looked around "Where am I?"

"In the basement. We took you here after you fainted again."

Mike sighed. "Thanks." The bickering from the males caught his attention and he turned to see the two still being held in place by Mangle, who was hanging up in the ceiling. He had to admit, they looked pretty ridiculous. He held in his laughter as he watched them. "Do-do they fight like that a lot?"

Chicky sighed. "Yes, it is amusing at first, but I just get sick of it." She stood up and glared at the two, hands on her hips.

It was then Mike noticed just how thin and curvy Toy-Chica was. 'What the heck is with that design?' he thought.

"Hey!" she shouted, catching the two's attention.

Fred noticed Mike and managed to pull away, coughing into his hand. "Oh, Mike, I'm glad to see you woke up."

Bon-Bon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "This isn't over Yogi."

"What did you call me…"

"Fred don't start!" Chicky warned.

The bear huffed before walking over to the human. "How is your head Mike?"

"A bit better now. I don't know what came over me."

"Just what happened last night?" Bon-Bon asked.

Mike paused, thinking over why he passed out in the first place. "I...there was a yellow bear in the office with me."

"A yellow bear?"

"Yeah, and after staring at him for a moment, a weird vision popped in my head."

"What kind of vision?" Chicky asked confused.

Mike placed a hand to his head, thinking about what he saw. "I saw Freddy, but his eyes were really wide and bloodshot. And I kept seeing the words 'It's me'."

Fred placed a paw to his mouth as he thought about this. He couldn't decipher the vision, but he felt like he had an answer the yellow bear thing. He walked over to a separate door. He opened it and walked in. Inside he could barely make out the figure of none other than Fredbear himself. "Mike...is this the yellow bear you saw?"

Mike stood up and walked over to Fred. He struggled to look inside, but managed to see the old suit anyways. He gasped and nodded. "Yes!"

"That is the first 'Freddy'. Fredbear, or Golden Freddy as many seemed to have called him towards the end of his career."

"That's Freddy's older brother?" Mike question.

Fred nodded his head. "Yes, but I don't see how you saw him last night. He was down here in this room. We were down here as well all night long and the door was locked. Not to mention that Fredbear no longer has an endoskeleton. It would be impossible for him to move around, let alone be activated. In other words…" Fred shut the door. "...he's dead."

"Dead?" Mike question. "But I was sure I saw him."

"I don't have an answer for you Mike, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Fred. I...I just wish I knew what was going on. The people I consider family is trying to kill me at night and now I'm getting freaky visions…"

"Family? Really?" Bon-Bon asked with a mocking tone. "That's a little sad if you consider robots fami-" he was silenced as Chicky jabbed him in the side.

"Yeah, I know it's a little weird, but that's just how it is. Ever since I was little I cared about those guys. They were always there for me…" The young man smiled happily as he remembered the day he met them all.

 _Little Mikey ran desperately down the streets in hope of avoiding his furious father. He clutched onto his broken arm as he ran down a hidden alleyway. He hid behind a trashcan and watch fearfully as his father passed by. With a sigh of relief he backed away, noticing an open door nearby. Deciding it was safer than being outside, the small six year old snuck inside. He was greeted by the sight of a large kitchen. He watched in awe as the cooks walked around, preparing, from what he could tell, pizza. He snuck around careful not to be noticed, his mouth watering at the smell of the pizza cooking. "Yummy…"_

 _Just as he was getting the courage to sneak a piece from a freshly cooked pizza, the doors nearby opened and Mike heard the loud shouts of excited children. He peeked past the door and saw many of the kids he saw around his neighborhood playing with different games._

 _He began to debate whether he should go out and play or steal a slice of pizza when a voice interrupted him. "What are you doing here?" a soft voice questioned._

 _Mike tensed and slowly turned around. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock and awe. A tall chicken was standing in front of him, bent down to be at a better eye level with the child. She was smiling kindly at him, showing she meant no harm._

 _Mike smiled, showing off his missing teeth. "Pretty!"_

 _Chica smiled and patted the boy's head. "Aw, so sweet. What's your name little boy?"_

" _Mikey! That's what my Mama called me."_

" _Hello Mikey," Chica greeted. "I'm Chica the Chicken. Did you get lost little boy. Should we go find your parents." She grabbed the boys hand, unintentionally grabbing his broken arm._

 _Mike cried out in pain, tears falling from his eyes._

 _Chica gasped and knelt down. "What happened to your arm Mikey?"_

" _I...fell."_

 _Chica wasn't buying it, but ignored it anyways. She stood up and looked around. She saw a first aid kit nearby and grabbed it, pulling out an ace-bandage. She carefully wrapped the boy's arm up, being mindful not to hurt him more. Once she was done making the make shift sling she pecked the arm, making the boy giggle._

" _Thank you Chica."_

" _No problem sweetie."_

 _Chica replaced the first aid kit and grabbed the boy's good arm. "Now let's go eat some pizza, shall we?"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _Chica smiled and lead the boy inside the main showing area. Mike's little eyes widened in awe at all the colorful things he saw. Chica giggled at his expression before taking him to the stage. "Do you want to meet my friends Mikey?"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Alright then, follow me." Chica walked up, looking back to see if Mike was following before leading him behind the stage where Freddy and Bonnie were chatting. It was their break so the animatronics could do whatever they wanted. "Guys, I want you to meet Mikey!"_

 _Freddy and Bonnie looked up to see the little boy. Bonnie grinned and hopped up before walking to him. "Well hello Mikey. Name's Bonnie."_

 _Mikey noticed the guitar around his waist and his eyes sparkled. "You know how to play the guitar!?"_

 _Bonnie chuckled. "Yep. Do you?"_

 _Mike pouted. "No…" he brightened up. "But my Mama knew. She was awesome!"_

 _The rabbit laughed and patted the boys head. "Maybe your mama can teach you when you're older."_

 _Mike's smile fell and he sadly shook his head. "Mama gone…"_

 _Bonnie hissed, realizing his mistake. He looked at Chica who was glaring at him. He shrugged and mouthed out in silence, 'How was I supposed to know!?' before looking down at the sad boy. He bit his lip uncomfortably, desperately thinking of a way to cheer the boy up. "Well, then I will teach you." he said before stopping himself._

 _Mikey looked up at Bonnie, his eyes wide with innocence. "You will Bonnie!?"_

 _The rabbit smiled and ruffled the boy's head. "Sure I will. That way you can be just like your mama."_

 _Mikey giggled and hugged the rabbit tightly. "Thank you!"_

 _Freddy smiled, happy to see the sight before walking over. "Hello there Mikey, I'm Freddy."_

 _The little boy shyly hid behind Bonnie. "Hello."_

" _No need to be shy. I'm the leader of this group. I'm kind of like a big ol' Papa Bear, if you will."_

 _Mikey giggled and walked closer to Freddy, lifting his arms up in a sign that he wanted to be held. Freddy flinched, remembering the rules how children weren't supposed to touch him, but ignored it anyways at the hopeful expression the boy gave. He smiled and bent down to pick the boy up. "I'm happy to meet you Mikey. Is this your first time at this restaurant?"_

" _Yes. I like it here. Do you really live here?"_

" _Yep I do. Right here with my family."_

" _Cool! I want to live here too!"_

 _Freddy laughed loudly before setting the boy down. "But wouldn't your family miss you?"_

 _Mikey frowned again, fighting off the tears. "I don't think so…"_

 _Freddy frowned, not expecting the reply. He knew something was up._

 _The child seemed to cheer up and looked around. "This is cool! Are you guys a band?"_

" _Yep, and in a few minutes we will be performing. I hope you stick around to see it." Freddy said, forcing on a smile. He was still suspicious something was terribly wrong with the boy._

" _Yeah! I want to see you guys sing!"_

 _Just as Freddy was about to reply a new animatronic stepped in. Mike gasped and hid behind Freddy. The bear grinned and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

 _Foxy stepped in, looking bored. "Arg, there be nothing for this pirate to do!"_

 _At the word pirate, Mike instantly stepped forward and closer to the fox. "Are you really a pirate!?"_

 _Foxy jumped, not expecting a small child to be behind the stage. He looked to him to the others before back to him. He smiled and bent down. "Ay, that be true. And who might you be little boy?"_

" _I'm Mikey and I want to be a pirate too!"_

 _Foxy laughed. "Do ye now? Well it tough to be a pirate. Ya have to be strong!"_

" _I'm strong, see!" Mike proceeded to show off his bone thin arms, or arm, since he couldn't really move his broken one._

 _The pirate grinned. "Ya have to be brave!"_

" _I'm brave! I once spent the whole night without my nightlight!"_

 _The fox hid a laugh at that. "And ya must have a heart of a sailor! Ya must live and breath the ocean."_

" _I once went swimming in the ocean and accidently swallowed salt water. Does that count Mr. Pirate?"_

 _The animatronic couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing and patted the boys head. "I think it does lad. Tell ye what, how would ya like to be me first matey?"_

" _Really!?" Mike asked excitedly._

" _Arg, yes. I be your cap'n now. Cap'n Foxy the Pirate! Can ye remember to call me that?"_

" _Yes captain Foxy!" Mike said walking up to him and hugging his leg. "And I'm your first matey!"_

 _The fox flinched, not used to children touching him before smiling. "Arg, yes. That be right Mikey."_

 _Before Mikey could respond, a loud shout interrupted him. "Mike!"_

" _Oh no...Daddy found me."_

 _The four animatronics looked at each other in confusion as Mikey hid behind Foxy in fear. "Captain you have to save me! Don't let me go back with that scary man!"_

 _Freddy tensed up. He knew there was something off. He peaked past the curtain to see a man who looked similar to Mike storming around, scaring some of the children. "Where are you Mike!? Show your face right now young man!" He stormed around, ignoring the employees telling him to leave before walking up on the stage. "You must be hiding in here!"_

 _When the man's intense gaze landed on the small boy he grinned in victory. Mike gasped at the sight and fearfully held onto Foxy's leg. "Captian…"_

" _Young man, you better get over here now. If not, you are seriously going to regret it."_

 _Foxy worriedly stared down at the boy, flinching when he saw the tears begin to fall. He frowned and glared at the man. "He not be going back with ya!"_

 _Chica nodded and stood next to Foxy, her wings up high to better block the man._

 _Bonnie did the same, standing on the other side of Foxy. "We won't let you take him."_

 _The man scoffed. "And what will you freaks do to me?" A heavy hand was placed on the man's shoulder, successfully silencing him. Freddy had walked up behind him and was giving him a deathly calm grin._

 _His grip tightened on the man's shoulders. "Oh, we won't be able to do anything, but I believe they will." Freddy grabbed the curtain with his free paw and pulled back to reveal the police standing at the stage._

 _The man paled, attempting to back away, but Freddy's grip was too strong. The police came and instantly arrested the man. Mikey stared in awe at his heros. He giggled and hugged Foxy's leg in joy. "Thank you!"_

 _A police officer stepped up. "Mike Schmidt?"_

 _The boy looked up at him._

" _Is it true your grandmother lives a few blocks from this place?"_

 _Mike tilted his head a bit in confusion. "My Granny lives nearby. That's why I was able to run here. She was shopping when my Daddy got angry at me."_

" _Thank you, that's all we needed to hear for now little boy. But you will have to come with us for now."_

" _Can't I stay with my friends?"_

 _The officer looked at the animatronics before smiling at Mike. "I'm sure your Granny will let you come back when this is all over. Alright?"_

" _Yay!" the boy cheered as the man took him away._

"And ever since then, I would stop by the pizzeria and play with them. They became like a second family to me. Unfortunately my grandmother passed away and I was forced to leave when I was about to reach middle school. I haven't seen them since I started my job."

Fred listened to Mike's story in shock. He didn't know that his counterpart and the others did such a thing for the boy. Contacting the police to arrest the boy's abusive father and becoming like a second family to the boy. Fred always had respect for the others, but that respect grew ten times after hearing the story.

Mike looked down at his watch. It was almost noon. "I better go. I didn't realize I was down here for so long."

"Rest up. Perhaps it would be best if you skip tonights shift." Fred suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He began to walk up the stairs. "I'll see you guys later." When the young man was upstairs he instantly walked to Pirate's Cove. He was upset to see practically no one there. The area was always closed for as long as he could remember. His remembered the messages he received each night. "Bite of '87…" Did Foxy really cause such a terrible sounding event. Was there a person out there walking around without part of their skull all because of the fox he considered family?

He ignored his suspicion before walking up on the stage. "Foxy?"

The pirate gasped when he heard Mike and turned around from where he was curled up. "Mikey?"

"Hey, I just wanted to show you I was alright. How are you?"

"I be alright matey. Don't ya worry about this ol' pirate fox."

Mike laughed. "I won't Captain."

Foxy grinned before hugging the boy. "I be glad ya be alright matey. You had me worried."

"Sorry Foxy. I promise not to worry you again."

The robot sighed. "Each night ya be coming in for ya job I worry lad."

"Well I really need the money…" Mike confessed. "I'm struggling to get by as it is."

"Remember, ya always have a place here."

Mike smiled, tears of joy building up. "I know Foxy." he said, hugging the robot tightly. The two parted ways. Mike smiled before looking at his watch. "I better get going. I'll see you tonight Foxy."

"Alright me matey. Take care."

"I will." Mike walked off the stage and slowly made his way out. He struggled to get through the large crowd of children. There were currently two different birthday parties going on and Mike could tell the others were very busy. He noticed Freddy was singing the birthday song proudly on stage, Bonnie and Chica backing him up perfectly. Mike grinned when they took notice of him and waved to them before heading out the door.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 6. Some questions will hopefully be answered soon. Such as the mystery of Golden Freddy. And I hope you guys didn't forget about Puppet. And there is still another famous _purple_ man who will make an appearance soon too. Oh so much good fun is to come! I hope you all stick with me as we move on to them. Well until next time! See ya, and don't forget to review! ...really please review. I'm dying for some more! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And another chapter before the day is over. I'm just really excited to go on with this story. I hope you all really like it as much as I do. I'm really excited for this chapter, mostly because I'm showing a super important plot to the story. Maybe some questions, maybe some new ones will appear, or maybe none of that will happen. You guys will just have to read and find out!**

 **So please read and enjoy. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Puppet observed the toys happily from his hiding spot. He knew he was causing them distress since they still didn't know where he was at and he was enjoying every second of it. "Such a shame they are locked up at night. I bet Mike would love to play with them too. Wouldn't you agree BB?"

"Yeah boss." The small child robot said grinning. The little animatronic frowned. "But how could we get that to happen? You can do a lot, but getting them to leave the basement at night will be hard since you still don't have your full power yet."

Puppet absentmindedly glanced at BB. "Oh I know. I was just thinking out loud. I won't be able to fully control them until the week is over." Puppet grinned cruelly. "But if Mike is a good boy and doesn't quit at the end of the week like all those other ones, then maybe I'll have the real fun begin."

BB giggled softly, already imagining the human's face when the Toys will start to go after him. "This is going to be awesome!"

Puppet patted the little robot's head fondly. "Yes my boy, it will be." He grinned before chuckling darkly.

* * *

Mike walked into the building quickly. He instantly looked at the stage to find Freddy and the others standing there. He grinned, happy to see there was no one else around and walked to them. "Hey guys."

Chica looked over at him and happily ran over, wrapping her wings around him. "Mikey!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes at the girl while Freddy smiled fondly. The bear turned to the human and tilted his hat down in greeting. "Hello Mike. I'm glad to see you."

Mike smiled and sat down in a chair next to the stage. "So I'm going to cut right to the point. It's story time."

The old bear chuckled softly. "Yes, I was unable to tell you anything last time." He looked to the clock. "And it seems we've got a while so I may be able to tell you quite a bit before midnight."

"Great. The faster we get through this story the better." Mike stated, locking eyes with Freddy.

"Yes, I agree." Freddy watched as the others sat down on the edge of the stage, their eyes locked on him as they awaited the story. He had to chuckle. They all looked like kids about to be told a bedtime story before they went to sleep. If the story he was going to say wasn't so horrifying and sad it would have been just like that.

He sat in between Bonnie and Chica before taking off his hat. He stared down at it as he thought about where to start off this time. "Well lets see. After the body of the child was found, everything went down hill..."

 _The doors to the restaurant closed with a soft clink. Fredbear turned his head to it and sighed as he watched Mr. Fazbear lock up from the outside before walking away. "Another day without any customers..."_

 _Spring growled softly as he passed back and forth. "I swear. When I get my hands on the guy who did that to that boy, I'm gonna..."_

 _"You're going to do what, Spring?" the yellow bear asked._

 _The rabbit snapped his head to his older brother before looking away in a huff. His ears flattened as he glared at the wall next to him._

 _With a sigh, Fredbear walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spring, I know it's hard. If I could I would do anything to help that poor boy, but it's too late. We have to move on and be strong. Not only for the restaurant, but for Freddy too. He's been really quiet ever since that day. He's hardly said a word since. We have to be strong for him."_

 _Spring looked over to see said brown bear hiding in a corner of the building, sadly staring out a nearby window. His eyes looked so dull and lifeless. The rabbit sighed at the sight and rubbed the back of his head. "You're right. Fine...I'll try."_

 _"Good. Now, do me a favor and talk to him."_

 _"What!? Me? Why? You're better at talking to the kid."_

 _"I have to clean up. This place hasn't been in it's best condition for more than reason. The employees haven't been doing their jobs very well."_

 _"Look, I'll clean up then." Spring declared, slightly grimacing at the idea of doing chores._

 _"You? Clean?"_

 _"I can clean! Just don't make me talk to the kid. I'll probably just make things worse for him."_

 _"Spring, please for me."_

 _Spring looked away, his ears pinned down again. From the corner of his eye he could make out Fredbear's light blue eyes staring at him expectantly. With a loud groan, he nodded his head reluctantly. "Fine. But you owe me big time."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Spring desperately watched his older brother walk away before slowly turning to the newest animatronic. He looked around, praying for something to stop him but when he found nothing he sighed and walked over to his younger brother. "Uh...hey Freddy."_

 _The brown bear barely looked up to the rabbit before looking back to the window. He said nothing as he watched a random bee fly by._

 _The rabbit groaned, already not knowing what to say. 'I'm going to kill Goldie Locks for sure after this...' he thought before sitting next to Freddy. "So, how ya been?"_

 _"I've seen better days..."_

 _'At least he's talking...' he thought before glancing to the window. "What are ya doing staring at the window like this? Goldie Locks is cleaning up ya know? We should go help him."_

 _Freddy didn't respond to this. If anything he just seemed to hide away more my leaning as close to the wall as possible._

 _Spring sighed and rubbed his head. "I knew I'd make it worse..." He glanced back up at his brother before sighing again. "Look Freddy. Ya don't have to act so depressed. I'm upset about this whole thing too. But, you don't need to be acting like ya facing this situation alone. That's what your two big brothers here are for."_

 _Freddy turned his eyes to look over at Spring. He was staring down at the bear with his sharp forest green eyes. A smirk was slowly forming on his lips as he placed a paw on Freddy's shoulder._

 _"I won't lie. I'm angry this is all happening. I want to find the guy responsible and crush his skull. But I want to help ya out more. We're family now and family always sticks together. Got it?"_

 _"I..." Freddy stared up at his older brother in awe. He was speechless with his mouth hung down and his eyes wide. Slowly a smile formed. "Yes. I understand Spring."_

 _The yellow rabbit patted his head before standing up. "Great, now why don't we go find Fredbear and help him out?"_

 _"That sounds like a good idea." Freddy and Spring stood up and walked away, both unaware of a small figure standing by the back door._

 _The rest of the night seemed to go by peacefully. Fredbear was happy to see his two younger brother getting along fine and looking much happier. After the three had finished cleaning up the building, they went back to the small stage and went to sleep mode._

 _Once they were all in deep sleep, the small figure from before began walking around. He looked up at the three in curiousity. Tears were falling from his eyes, yet no matter how hard the boy tried, they wouldn't stop._

 _He slowly approached them, tilting his head. "Mr. Fredbear?" he asked softly. There was no reply so he tried again. "Hello?" He still didn't get an answer. The figure walked up on the stage and grabbed at Fredbear's hand. He gasped softly when his hand went through the animatronic's._

 _He backed away slowly. "I'm..." he started softly looking at his hands. "...really dead..."_

 _Freddy felt like something was off. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. At first he didn't see anything and was about to return to sleep but then he heard the a soft sob. He snapped his eyes wide open and looked for the source. There standing in front of the stage was a small boy with brown hair and wearing a green and yellow striped shirt and blue jeans. His hands were covering his eyes as he sobbed to himself quietly._

 _Freddy walked forward and cautiously approached the boy. "Hello there little boy. Nice to meet you."_

 _The boy looked up and gasped. "You can see me?"_

 _The brown bear tilted his head, confused. He could hear the boy sob just fine, but when the child just spoke no words came out. "I'm sorry boy, what did you say?"_

 _The child frowned. "You can't hear me though..."_

 _Fredbear, hearing his brother talk, opened his eyes and looked down to see his younger brother talking to a small child. "Oh? Did this boy get lost Freddy?"_

 _The newer animatronic looked to his brother before back at the boy. "I don't know. Did you get lost from your parents little boy?"_

 _"I'm not lost!" he snapped, glaring at the bears. His frown only deepened when the two showed clear signs of not hearing him._

 _"What's going on here?" Spring snapped opening his eyes. He looked to his brothers before looking at the boy. "Who's the kid?" He worriedly looked to him, especially when he noticed the tears falling from the boy's eyes. He slowly glanced to the golden bear. "Is he alright? Does he need help?" He looked back at the boy when all he received as an answer was a shrug._

 _The boy turned to glare at Spring. "Stop staring at me like that! It's not like you can help me! None of you can help me!" he growled darkly._

 _Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off. The three robotic animals turned to look at the ceiling before back to the boy. They gasped loudly together when they looked back to the child._

 _Every time the light would shine on, his body would disappear before returning when they switched off. This continued for a few minutes before the lights just blew out together. Shards of glass came flying down as well as a few sparks. Fredbear pushed his brothers away slightly to avoid being burnt by the falling sparks._

 _The boy glared at them, his eyes slowly turning a dark red. "You couldn't save me then." The robots' ears perked up as they finally heard the boy. "And you can't now. It's too late and it's his fault and it's your fault for not protecting me!"_

 _Freddy hid behind his older brothers. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know one thing. That boy in front of him. It was the same one found dead just outside of the resturant. He finally recongized the little boy! Was he..."a ghost?" he finished asking out loud._

 _The two yellow robots looked to the brown bear before back to the boy. He was smirking now, but the tears just kept coming. "I'm going to get my revenge..." he stated coldy. "And you all will help me. To make up for not saving me."_

 _And with that said, the little boy disapeared in thin air._

* * *

The three animatronics, plus one human stared at the bear in shock, unable to believe what they just heard. Most of the story was news to all of them. Obviously new to Mike, but not even Foxy, Chica, and even Bonnie, knew of Freddy's encounter with the crying ghost.

Bonnie placed a paw on Freddy's shoulder. "That boy...is he..."

"Yes." Freddy clarified softly.

Mike tilted his head. "Is he who?"

The bear went to open his mouth but a loud gasp inturrupted him. He sharply turned to look over at Bonnie who was clutching onto his head in pain. Chica suddenly let out a loud squeak before copying the rabbit's actions.

Freddy, Foxy, and Mike snapped their heads to the clock. Their eyes widened when they noticed it was midnight.

"Mike, quick, to the office!" Freddy ordered.

"But-" he worriedly looked to the struggling rabbit and chicken.

"NOW!" Freddy snapped.

Foxy grabbed Mike's arm, beginning to yank him to his office. "Ya have ta go matey!"

Mike slowly nodded and finished running the rest of the way by himself. Foxy ran over to Pirate's Cove and instantly hid behind the curtain just as Mike sat in his chair in the office.

Not even a moment later the phone began to ring. Mike grabbed it and quickly placed it to his ear. "What do you have for me tonight phone guy?"

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

Mike sighed, slightly calming down. He was still worried for his friends. Bonnie and Chica looked to be in real pain when midnight hit. He was so concerned for his friends he almost didn't hear what phone guy had to say next.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Mike quirked an eyebrow at that only to jump when he heard the sound of somone banging on somthing. He glanced to his right, hitting the light but found nothing He did the same to the left and again nothing. It was then he realized it came from the message. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," the phone guys nervously cleared his throat as the banging continued, "uh, when I did."

Mike was now fully focused on the message. What was going on? Was that one of his friends banging on the door when the phone guy was recording this?

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." More loud banging could be heard. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" He paused slightly as the banging grew louder. "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." The poor guy was sounding terrified as the banging just grew louder and louder. "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." Suddenly Freddy's little tune began to play.

Mike paled. Did this mean Freddy was the one banging at the door?

"You know..." There was a loud moan and the phone guys hesitated for a moment. "oh, no -" There was more loud crashing noises before Mike heard not just Freddy, but Bonnie, Chica, and maybe Foxy make noise before a loud screeched filled his ear. Static quickly followed afterwards.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Mike set down the phone, his body feeling completely numb. It was official. He was terrified beyond belief now.

* * *

 **And there you have it. I was originally going to have this chapter be a lot shorter, but I felt that wouldn't be fair for you guys. So I added a bit more that was originally going to be the beginning of the next chapter. The part with phone guy was suppose to start out the next chapter, but I kind of like putting it at the end here. So anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and also don't forget to review! See ya later when I update, which will probably be early afternoon tomorrow. We'll see...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. I went a little overboard with this chapter so it's my longest one so far, but I am very happy with it. I hope you all like it too. I also want to thank the people who have reviewed so far. It makes me very happy to read them.**

 **And I hope you all are wishing Mike good luck because it's night four and the poor thing is terrified at the moment. Which is fun for me! haha. *clears throat* Anyways please sit back and enjoy the chapter. I will probably be putting a new one up before the day is over, but if I don't, it will definitely be up sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon.**

* * *

Mike slowly grabbed the tablet, a bit worried to see the state his friends were in after hearing the message. He quickly went to look at the show stage. He sighed in relief when he saw none of them have left yet. He switched to Pirate's Cove and felt even better when Foxy was still there as well. "So far so good."

He set the tablet back down, giving a moment to himself to collect his thoughts. "I didn't see those Toy animatronics since I've come back. I wonder how they are holding up. I'm sure Fred locked the basement door before midnight hit."

There was a loud groaning sound and Mike jumped in shock. He practically tackled the tablet as he clicked to look at the stage. Freddy was there, but both Bonnie and Chica were gone. He yelped slightly when Freddy turned his head to look directly at the camera. It was clear this wasn't the Freddy he knew well. The one who would protect him from anything. The one who everyone deemed as their 'Papa Bear.' This was someone else entirely and Mike was terrified of him.

He switched to a different camera and flinched when he saw Bonnie in the closet he loved to stay in. Just like last time he was only a few inches from the screen, eyes a solid black minus the very small white dot in the center. Chuckling nervously Mike switched to another camera. This time he was met with Chica who's jaw was wide open and head tilted to the side. Her head was twitching violently, more so then before.

Both the rabbit and the chicken were also clearly out of control this night. They normally wouldn't be this far so soon. Mike just knew from this fact that tonight was going to be hell. "Please let me make it through this night." The poor boy has already had too many close calls. Who knows if he would be as lucky tonight as he has been.

He switched to Pirate's Cove and gasped when Foxy's head was already poking out. Foxy too looked to have given in to whatever it was that was controlling them. His golden eyes were practically glowing as they stared up at the camera. "Please just stay there Foxy..." he muttered before moving back to look at Bonnie. He yelped when he noticed he was gone. He put down the tablet and turned on the left light.

A very startled yell escaped his throat when he saw the rabbit standing there menacingly. Just as Bonnie was going to reach for him, Mike slammed his hand down on the door button. It slid to the ground with a loud thud just in time. Sighing with relief, Mike walked over to the other side. He checked the light, praying to see nothing, but luck just wasn't with him tonight. Chica stared at him from the window. He yelled again slammed the door shut like before. Now Mike was trapped in the office with two killer robots on either side of the door.

He groaned loudly before grabbing tablet, deciding to check on Freddy. He felt his hands shake when he noticed Freddy wasn't there on the stage. "Great...where is he?" He flipped through the camera, making sure to check on Foxy while he searched. Foxy was now off the stage, but Mike could still make out his head. So the pirate wasn't after him yet, but Mike would be ready just in case it happened soon. He hit another camera and could scarcely make out Freddy's eyes from the corner of the screen. "Well he's not as close as he could be..."

He hit the light to his right. He grinned happily to see Chica was gone. He opened the door before checking to see if Bonnie was still there. He wasn't and Mike happily opened the door. "Alright, so far so good."

Meanwhile up hiding on the ceiling of the office was Puppet. He watched Mike in amusement. "This is fun. And it's only a matter of time before they get him. It's just when and how at the moment." Puppet casually slipped out before Mike could notice him. He slipped in the room Bonnie was hiding in. The purple rabbit was grabbing at his head, clearly trying to repress the voices he heard.

 _"Get him! We have to get him!"_

"No. I will not hurt Mikey."

"So you say..." Puppet commented loud enough for Bonnie to hear him.

The purple animatronic gasped and looked up to meet the Puppet's eyes. "You!"

"Yes, it's me."

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave us alone!?" Bonnie flinched as the voice in his head screamed at him.

 _"Shut up! You can't talk to him like that!"_

Puppet chuckled. "Aw, little Angelica is so sweet, isn't she?"

"Sweet? That little brat won't stop screaming in my head! It's your fault she's even like this! Making her act like that and making me her slave!" Bonnie growled as he went to grab at Puppet.

But the tall animatronic just rolled his eyes and floated up higher to avoid the rabbit. "My fault? No, my furry little friend. It's _his_ fault. His fault and their faults."

"'Their'...you mean Freddy and his older brothers, don't you?"

Puppet was quiet as he stared down at Bonnie, a deep frown was placed on his mask.

"I heard about when you first met them after you died. I heard about what you said to them." The robot flinched again as the little girl's voice demanded for him to move, but managed to ignore it. "Puppet, listen to me..." he strained to speak out. "Freddy and his brothers would have given their own lives to save you. I may not be able to speak for Golden or Spring, but I know for a fact Freddy would still do anything to help you. From what I heard and from what I've seen since I've met that idiot bear, he's never been the same since the day you died."

Puppet continued to look down at Bonnie. He just stared and stared, not knowing what to do at the moment.

 _"Nick,"_ a soft voice in Puppet's head spoke out hesitantly. _"Bonnie is right. Listen to him and stop all this while you still can."_

With a loud growl, Puppet stormed away from the room. "BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" He gasped for air before glaring at the room Bonnie hid in "Angelica, show no mercy!"

Bonnie screamed when suddenly the voice in his head let out a loud shrill yell. The pain flooded his body before finally it stopped and Bonnie once again lost to the urge. With a cruel smirk, he moved away, getting closer and closer to the office.

* * *

Freddy struggled all he could to fight off the urge. "Please, I won't be able to live with myself if I kill Mikey."

 _"Shut up old man!"_ the voice snapped back at him. _"He has to die. He has to pay for what he did!"_

"I'm telling you, Mikey is not him! You know it's true too Shawn! Please listen!" Freddy pleaded, but just felt his body move on its own. Now only a few feet from the office. He could hear Mike frantically search the cameras for each animatronic. He tried with all his might to warn Mike, but when his mouth opened all that came out was a dark sinister laugh.

"Gah! Where's Freddy!?" Mike shouted, searching for the bear. The leader listened before a loud yell was heard followed by the door slamming shut. Loud banging could be heard next along with Foxy's growls. Foxy distracting Mike was when the boy controlling Freddy decided to move and hide in the office. Quietly the animatronic slid in and hid in the dark corners behind Mike right before the young boy noticed.

Freddy glanced to the clock, happy to see it was close to six finally. "Just a few more minutes..." he muttered so quietly that it was almost inaudible. It was the loudest he could speak when he was this far gone.

Mike turned to look out the door. He hit the light button and gasped when there was an odd click and no light coming on. "What?" he asked trying again. He hit the door button but the same odd click could be heard and the door wouldn't budge. He moved to the left and tried the buttons there, but nothing happened. "What's going on?" he asked desperately.

Freddy's eyes widened in panic. Bonnie and Chica must have disabled the doors. He knew the second Mike went the look at the cameras one of them would pounce on him. He tried with all his might to warn the boy to drop the tablet when he grabbed it. "Don't do it!" but it was no use due to his soft voice at the moment. Bonnie's head could be seen slowly approaching as Mike clicked on a random camera. He flipped through a few more, desperate to search for one of the animatronics. Freddy glanced to the clock. There was still five minutes left until six. Still plenty of time for one of them to grab him and drag him out to the back room to...well Freddy didn't want to think about it.

Finding nothing, Mike decided to check the doors again. He set it down just as Bonnie tackled him to the ground. The security guard yelled at the top of his lunges as he felt his body collide with the ground. He looked up and gasped in shock when his blue eyes locked with Bonnie's light red ones. He attempted to push the rabbit away, but Bonnie just pinned his arms down to the ground forcefully.

Chica stepped in next, giggling softly. "You caught him!"

Freddy felt his legs move as he stood up and revealed himself. "Good job. Let's get moving before six. We don't have much time."

Bonnie nodded and stood up, forcing Mike to come with him.

"Guys, please stop! Bonnie let go!" Tears were falling from the guard's eyes as he desperately tried to escape. "Please, someone help!"

The animatronics also were praying as they fought with all their might to break free from the urge. But with each step they took they drew closer and closer to the backrooms. Mike looked to his watched. There were still three minutes left. Maybe...just maybe he can make it.

The doors to the backroom opened to reveal Foxy already standing there with a suit ready. Two other figures stood there, grinning evilly. Puppet and Balloon Boy watched as Mike studied them quickly. "Wh-who are you?" he asked softly, tears still streaming down his face.

Puppet ignored him as he gestured to the suit. "Hurry up. Six is about to hit."

"Right." Freddy said grabbing Mike's other arm. Chica grabbed his legs as she helped host the boy up high.

Foxy removed the head from the suit so Mike's body could fit in easier. All he really did though was present all the wires and gears that laid there, prepared to crush the human's body.

Mike screamed and tried to thrash his way away from the robots, but there was no luck. They were too strong. He gasped when he felt his feet hit one of the gears in the suit. "Please no!" With a hard shove, Mike's foot jammed into the suit, earning a loud pain filled scream to fill the room.

Puppet grinned. "Finish the job already!"

Just then, the animatronics' grip on the boy went slack. They all gasped together when they realized they could control themselves. They looked down at the human in horror, already wanting to burst into tears at the sight of the blood pouring from Mike's foot.

Foxy was gasping as he backed away. "Ge-get him out of there!"

"Careful, his foot is still in the suit!" Freddy warned when Bonnie and Chica were attempting to yank the boy away.

Puppet watched in pure rage as he watched the four slowly pull Mike away from the Freddy suit. Balloon Boy cautiously backed away from his boss. "Yo-you guys might want to leave now..." he managed to warn.

The others looked to the furious Puppet, understanding instantly before exiting the room with Mike rested in Freddy's arms. Just as they were about to close the door a strong invisible force shoved it close as Puppet let out a loud yell.

Mike felt his body being set down on the stage. He hissed in pain when Freddy carefully grabbed his ankle to observe it better. The bear frowned, feeling nothing but guilt for what they've done. "I'm sorry Mike..."

The guard smirked. "What, this? It's just a flesh wound..." he yelped softly again when he attempted to pull his foot back from the old bear.

Freddy frowned deeper as he steadied him. "Mike, your foot is badly broken. Don't try to move it."

Chica had come into the room carrying a first aid kit. "I don't know how much help this will be for the broken bones, but at least we can clean up the bleeding." She knelt down by the guard and began disinfecting the wound. She had to smile. "This is kind of like the day we met, huh Mikey."

Mike hissed in more pain before smirking. "Yeah, in a way. Except this time it's my foot, not my arm."

Foxy and Bonnie stared sadly at the scene. Bonnie was curled up at the back of the stage, unable to approach the human. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. Foxy was a few paced away from the rabbit. He didn't know what to do to help his little matey.

Footsteps could be heard and the five turned to see the Toys entering. The younger bear gasped when he saw the scene. "What happened?" Fred demanded.

Bon-Bon gagged at the blood. "Ugh...I'm sorry but that's gross."

"Bon-Bon, be a little respectful!" Chicky scolded as she slapped the back of the blue rabbit's head. "I'm sorry this happened Mikey."

Mike shrugged. "It's alright." He flinched when Chica began to wrap the foot up.

Mangle let out a loud static noise before talking. "We...ne-need to ca-ca-call for an am-ambu-ambulance..."

"Hey don't worry." Mike shook his head. "I'm sure there is something I can use as a crutch so I can walk around."

"Mike, your foot needs to be looked at by professionals." Freddy said sternly.

"Hey I know, but all they are going to tell me is stuff I already know and charge me for it. I don't have the greatest insurance...let's just say that. I understand I will need a cast, but-"

"No buts!" Freddy snapped. Mike flinched at his harsh tone. "I understand you are having money problems Mike, but that is no excuse to ignore the fact that you are hurt. Now we will find something for you to use as a crutch, but afterwards I want you to go straight to the hospital. I know it's not that far from here. If we can't find something though we will call an ambulance. Do you understand!"

Mike watched the bear with wide eyes. He almost forgot how much like a father the bear would act at times. It was obvious how worried Freddy was. He slowly glanced to the others and saw they were either matching Mike's expression or matching Freddy's. With a sigh he nodded his head. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good." Freddy nodded before glancing at the Toys. "Do you all mind and looking around for something Mike can use?"

Fred tipped his hat. "Not at all sir."

They watched as the Toys walked away. Mike smiled at their kindness before looking at Chica. She finished wrapping his ankle before beaming up at the boy. "All done!"

"Thanks Chica. I owe you."

"Don't say that. It's my fault you were hurt in the first place..." the yellow animatronic said sadly while looking away.

"It's not your fault, but mine..." Bonnie finally spoke. He lowered his ears as he avoided Mike's gaze.

Freddy sighed. "It's all our faults. None of us could stop ourselves.

There was silence before Mike looked at Freddy again. "Uh...who were those two other animatronics in the backroom?"

The bear lifted his head before sighing. "The Puppet and Balloon Boy. There is not much they can do now like in the past, but...they-well mostly the Puppet- is the reason why we act the way we do."

"The Puppet?" Mike questioned.

The leader sighed again. "I'll eventually get to why when I continue the story."

"That's right the story! Can you tell me anything else before I go?"

The bear looked down at Mike before smirking, a chuckle escaping his voice box. "I'll tell you a little bit more..."

"Yes!"

The Toys managed to come back at this time, Fred and Bon-Bon holding two small poles. "We found these in the storage room." Bon-Bon announced.

"They won't be too comfortable to use, but they will work well enough for you until you get to the hospital."

"Thanks," Mike said smiling happily to the two as they handed him the items. He placed them to his side before looking at Freddy. "Now, story time!"

"Story?" Fred questioned.

"I'm telling Mike about the past. About why we act the way we do at night."

The younger bear nodded his head in understanding. "I see..." he mumbled before gesturing for Freddy to go on with the tale.

The oldest animatronic sighed before continuing his story. "Well after the day we met the ghost of the boy a lot of new things began to happen..."

 _Spring scoffed as he slammed down the flyer he was holding. "Can you believe this!? A new establishment. What's wrong with this place?" He questioned._

 _"Maybe the fact that we haven't had business in weeks," Fredbear suggested._

 _Freddy slowly grabbed the flyer as Spring glared at the golden bear. "Ya know what Goldie Locks, this place is home. I'm not about to move to a new building half way across town!"_

 _"If we don't move we will surely be shut down. Then what will happen to us?" Fredbear reasoned. "Do you really want to be left here and forgotten or move and play with the children again?"_

 _Freddy perked up at the mention of being around children. He shyly looked to his oldest brother. "Will we really be with the kids again Fredbear?"_

 _The yellow bear looked to his younger brother and smiled. "Yes, for sure. I overheard we already have a party planned for the day we reopen."_

 _Freddy smiled as he looked down at the paper in his hands. It showed off the new building being set up with word about when the new restaurant will open. The name for the restaurant happened to catch his eyes. "Wait, it's being called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It's being named after me?"_

 _"What?" Spring questioned yanking the paper from the bear's hand. "It's true!"_

 _The two turned to look at their older brother who looked unworried by the news. "Well I was supposed to be replaced a long time ago..."_

 _"What the heck are you talking about!?" Spring snapped, slamming the paper back down again. "Did you know about this!?"_

 _"It doesn't matter if I knew or not. It won't change a thing."_

 _"But-" Spring was silenced as two figures entered the building. One was Mr. Fazbear as he chatted excitedly about the new restaurant and another was a young man with shaggy brown hair and wearing a blue suit. He was wheeling in a tall box as he absentmindedly listened to his boss._

 _"I'm telling you Scott, this is going to be a fresh new start!"_

 _"Yes Mr. Fazbear..." Scott said, not really paying attention as he carefully placed the large box down. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before walking back out only to return just as fast. This time he was carrying a silver crowbar. He moved to open the box as the owner continued._

 _"I've got it all set up! The stage is already twice as large as this old one. Plenty of room for the new ones to walk around and sing their song to the kids."_

 _"Yes Mr. Fazbear..." Scott mumbled as he managed to open the box. He set down the crowbar before shuffling inside. Styrofoam peanuts went flying around before he pulled out what looked to be an endoskeleton's arm._

 _Spring flinched at the sight. His ears lowered as more and more parts for an endoskeleton came out._

 _"And I'm thinking about adding an extra stage for maybe some future animatronics. But we'll discuss that once I think of it properly."_

 _"Yes Mr. Fazbear." Scott said before moving to the other side of the box. Freddy tilted his head when he noticed the items coming out were a soft purple color. His eyes only widened when he notice a mask with two bunny ears placed delicately on top of it. He snapped his head to Spring who looked like the world was crashing down on him._

 _"I'm...being replaced too..."_

 _Fredbear sighed. "I thought it would be best if you didn't know."_

 _"You knew!?" Spring yelled, causing the two humans and Freddy to look at him._

 _Mr. Fazbear scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Scott, deal with them..."_

 _The human sighed as he put down the mask. "Spring, I know you are upset but-_

 _"Upset!? I'm beyond upset!?" the yellow rabbit stormed up to the human and kicked the mask away. "I'm being replaced! I'm going to shut down and used as scrap metal, aren't I!?"_

 _"No, you-"_

 _"AREN'T I!?"_

 _Scott was silent. He sighed as he turned his back to him to go and grab the purple mask. "I'm sorry Spring, but I have no choice. Mr. Fazbear told me to make a new rabbit animatronic. I had to do it. It's my job."_

 _"So what is going to happen to them?" Freddy asked worriedly._

 _"I convinced Mr. Fazbear to keep them intact for now. But really we will just have to wait and see." Scott turned to Fredbear. "I'm sorry." He perked up. "But there is good news. You all will still be in the act until I finish the new Bonnie."_

 _"When will he be finished?" Freddy asked._

 _"Not for some time." Scott revealed. "I'm going to be working on him here while you all move. The next time you guys see me Bonnie here will be done."_

 _"We understand. Thank you for telling us Scott."_

 _The human chuckled. "He-hey, well I did make you guys. Someone has to look out for you three."_

 _Spring scoffed and turned away. "Whatever..." he mumbled before walking away._

 _"Aren't you going to have anyone help you?" Freddy asked after Spring walked away, deciding to change the subject._

 _Scott smiled. "Yes, he's going to be my assistant. He's not going to show up until later though."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _Scott scratched the back of his head. "Haha, thing is, Mr. Fazbear hired him. All I know is to look out for an employee wearing a purple uniform..."_

* * *

 **Purple uniform...? That couldn't possibly be...nah of course not. Or is it?**

 **Also I don't know if it was clever or unoriginal to make Scott the name of the guy who made the animatronics... but oh well. I'm sticking with it!**

 **Well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And like I mentioned I will most likely be putting on the next chapter later today. So keep an eye out. Please don't forget to review. It makes me very happy to read your comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And as promised, here is the next chapter before the day is over. Though I am kind of cutting it close I think. I meant to put this up about an hour ago but...television...hehe I'm sure you guys understand. Anyways here his chapter 9! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The door opened and in came Mr. Fazbear. He flinched when he noticed all the animatronics surrounding Mike. "I see you made it through another night Mike..."

"Yes I did sir..." the guard said, frowning at the man. He glanced at the clock. "I better go now. I know you all won't be happy with me if I don't go to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Mr. Fazbear questioned as he looked over at Mike again. He glanced down at his injured foot. He huffed. "So the monsters almost got ya, huh?"

"Will you stop with that!?" Mike snapped glaring at the man. "They are good people. Nicer than you are!"

"They are just robots," the owner responded. "The sooner you understand that Mike the better."

Before Mike could say a word in edge wise Mr. Fazbear left to go to his office. Mike sighed and hung his head in defeat. "That guy is really getting on my last nerves."

"You should have seen Foxy the other day..." Bonnie smirked.

"Ya shut that mouth of yours..." said animatronic growled.

Mike grinned. "Well anyways, I'm off. Hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Mikey!" Chica called, waving at him.

"See ya!" the human responded before walking out using the poles the Toys found as support.

Once he was gone Freddy turned to the Toys. "Now time for you all to answer some questions before the families start to arrive."

"Fair enough." Fred agreed.

"How did you all wake up in the first place?"

"The Puppet woke us up." Bon-Bon answered.

"Puppet?" Chica asked, fear clear in her voice.

"Yes, why he did so I don't know. He's planning something, something big."

"But what?" Freddy asked, mostly himself as he turned away. He sighed. "No matter what we do, we can't get through to that boy. I've been trying for so long now..."

"Hey, calm down man," Bonnie said placing a paw on the bear's shoulder. "I know this is hard, but I'm sure we can still continue to fight him."

"That's all we've ever been doing, fighting him." Freddy snapped, glaring at the purple rabbit. "But everytime we try, he wins! In case you haven't realized Bonnie, more guards die than the guards who survive. We've killed far to many times! I'm tired of losing to him. And if the Puppet is planning something new, it just means something far more worse is going to happen! I can't-I won't let that happen!"

"Freddy..."

The brown bear sighed as he closed his eyes, placing his hands over them. He was silent as he gathered his thoughts. Suddenly he remembered something and snapped his head to the Toys' leader. "Fred, tell me, is Golden still down in the basement?"

The younger bear quirked an eyebrow. "Yes."

Freddy pulled out the tuff of yellow fur he kept hidden until then. "When Mike collapsed I found this in his office."

Chicky gasped. "That's right, Mike said he saw Golden Freddy before he fainted."

"He did?"

Fred noddded. "Yes, he spoke to me about it, but I told him there was no way that could be possible. Once of use would definately have seen the old bear walk out."

"And he doesn't have an endoskeleton anymore, remember?" Bon-Bon added. "So even if somehow he was still alive, he wouldn't be able to move around."

The Original animatronics worriedly glanced to their leader as he bowed his head. "Yes, you're right. My brothers have been dead for many years now. It would be impossible for him to have seen Golden..." Freddy lifted the yellow fur. "But still, how did this get there?"

"Maybe we should check Golden suit. To see if a part of his fur is missing?" Chica suggested.

"It's not a bad idea. We still have a few minutes before anyone begins to show up." Bonnie agreed.

"Well then, we best be moving then." Foxy added taking a step away from the stage.

Everyone else agreed too and left, all but Freddy who remained motionless on the stage. He continued to stare at the fur as he remembered his brothers. "Fredbear..."

"Yo! Freddy!"

The leader looked up to see Bonnie at the doorway. "Ya coming or what?"

"Yes, sorry." Freddy quickly stepped away from the stage and followed the young rabbit to the basement.

* * *

Puppet growled softly to himself as he paced back and forth. Balloon Boy watched in fear from behind the furious robot. "They just had to lose! We were so close! Why couldn't they just stuff the guy in the suit!?"

The tall animatronic stopped his pacing as he glanced down at the two yellow robots near him. "And you!" he snapped lowering his face to be eyelevel with the old bear. "What? Didn't have anything to say tonight? Didn't want people to notice you this time?"

The bear didn't give any sign of life. Just remained in it's slumped down position as it's eyeless gaze stared directly at Puppet.

"Stop with the silent treatment! I know you can hear me!" Puppet grabbed the head. "You know, I'm still angry with you about that little stunt you pulled the night before! Why did you do that!? Answer me!"

More silence. The Puppet shook with rage as he punched the bear hard. "You better just stay down here from now on! The boy has one more night before my powers are fully back. Wheither he survives or not doesn't matter to me. But I'm not going to have you show up and put your two cents in, understand?"

He turned around and began to leave. "Come on BB."

Balloon Boy was just about to get up when a soft female voice came from Fredbear."

"It does..."

"What?" Puppet asked, freezing in his step before glancing at the bear.

"If the boy dies or not does matter to you Nick."

The Puppet swirled around to face the bear better. "How would you know how I feel?"

The voice from Fredbear grew silent again. Puppet felt his mouth twist down in a deep snear before hitting the yellow bear again. "ANSWER ME!"

"Boss!"

"WHAT!?"

BB flinched. "Th-the animatronics are down here..."

"What?" he asked floating over to the door and peaked out. He watched as they all slowly made their way down in the basement. He hissed in annoyance before grabbing the smaller robot. "Let's go BB."

"Yes sir."

The two vanished just as the last of them finshed walking down the stairs. No one heard the soft voice speak out from the yellow bear again. "It's me..." the girl's voice finally said before falling quiet once again.

Fred lead them all over to the separate door. He opened it before gesturing inside. "He's right here."

Freddy walked up next, the yellow fur tightly in his grip before walking in. He could make out his older brother's body hunched down in a lifeless heap. He flinched before slowly approaching. "Hello brother..."

Bonnie walked up next, sadly staring at the yellow bear. "He's so old looking. It already looks like he's missing more than just one chuck of fur. It looks like this was pretty pointless."

"Yes, but look," Freddy said lifting his hand up and comparing the fur in his hand to the fur on Golden's body. "They match perfectly."

"So...does this mean that he did somehow get up in Mike's office without anyone noticing?"

"It's a tough call," Freddy said. "I don't know. If he did, I wouldn't know how he managed it."

Bonnie nodded his head before looking around in the room. He could make out another hunched over figure. This one looked taller than any of the other animatronics and two rabbit ears poked out proudly. "Spring..." the purple rabbit muttered as he slowly walked closer to the one he replaced.

"Freddy, Bonnie?" Chica spoke out. The two males turned to her. She was pointing on her wings back to the door. "We should go now."

Freddy nodded his head. "You're right. Come on Bonnie."

"Alright..." the purple animatronic agreed walking out of the small, almost forgotten, room. The Toys said farewell as the Originals walked up the stairs. Once they made it to the stage families began to enter.

* * *

Night came by fast and a limping Mike walked in. He waved a hand to the concerned faces of his friends on stage. "Hey guys. How was work today?"

"Mikey, is your foot alright?" Chica asked.

"Oh this? It's fine. The doctor had to stitch up a few spots and of course the cast is on too. Everything is fine though. Doctor said it could have been a lot worse..." Mike decided to leave out the fact that he could have lost his foot. He's been biting back the pain ever since the six hit, but he didn't want to worry his friends. He ignored the doctor's warning of staying at home, thinking if he skipped work today it would only worry the animatronics more. "So, was today alright?"

"It was reasonable," Freddy answered. He sat down on the edge of the stage. "I'm a little surprised you came in today Mike."

"Ah, this foot isn't enough to keep me away. I'll be fine." The guard hobbled over to the table closest to the stage and sat down. He leaned the crutches on the table before smiling at Freddy. "I think you know what time it is..."

The bear chuckled. "Always so eager."

"Well I want to learn more. Like how Spring kicked around Bonnie's mask." Mike said before laughing a bit.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and rubbed his mask. "I didn't know my arrival was that troublesome for Spring..."

Freddy nodded. "Yes, in fact after we found out you were being made, Spring wasn't the same."

 _Spring glared darkly at Scott as he switched off Fredbear. The human sighed and looked over at him. "Spring, glaring at me won't change a thing..."_

 _"So where is he?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"My replacement of course..." Spring hissed, ears flattening as he crossed his arms. "Ya said the next time we see ya he would be done."_

 _Scott rubbed the back of his head. "Well I lied then. He's not even close to being done. I have to put a lot of programming into him and I'm not even going to mention his A.I..."_

 _"Ya just did," Spring commented snorting._

 _Freddy sadly looked at his older brother. The rabbit has been extra rude ever since the new animatronic has been announced. He wished he could do something to calm down the irritated bunny. But he also was really excited for the new robot. He wanted to know what he would be like. Would he be friendly like Fredbear or would he be as rude as Spring?_

 _"Ya stay away from me!"_

 _Freddy snapped his head back to focus on the two. Scott was lifting up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Spring, I have to switch you off for the trip."_

 _"What's the point of that anyways?"_

 _"Please, just let me do this. You'll be up and running again when we move you to the new location."_

 _The yellow rabbit scoffed as he turned his head. "Do what ya like..."_

 _Scott sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How does Fredbear put up with you?" He lifted his other hand to the back of Spring's head before flipping the switch that kept him on. Freddy watched as the life in Spring's green eyes faded as he slumped to the ground._

 _"Do-does that hurt?" He asked worriedly._

 _Scott smiled at him. "Nah, it won't. It's kind of like going to sleep mode. Don't worry. And when you wake up you'll be in your new home." He slowly approached the brown bear. "Ya ready?"_

 _"S-sure..." Freddy nodded as Scott's hand went behind his head. Before he knew it the world went dark._

 _When Freddy opened his eyes again he first noticed he was in a new location. He cautiously looked around before seeing a few workers walking away from the stage he stood on. He looked to his right and saw Fredbear smiling kindly at him. "Hey there Freddy."_

 _"H-hi Fredbear." He looked over to his left and saw a pouting Spring Bonnie. "Hey Spring."_

 _The rabbit didn't respond as he crossed his arms and turned his body away. Freddy felt his ear droop slightly._

 _Fredbear rolled his eyes at the rabbit before placing a hand on Freddy's shoulder. "Don't you mind him. He's been in a sour mood since he woke up."_

 _"I thought he's always been in a sour mood..." the brown bear mumbled but the two heard it still. Fredbear burst out laughing while Spring sharply glared at him._

 _"What was that Freddy?"_

 _"No-nothing."_

 _"Now Spring, you need to calm down. You know Freddy means no harm_.

 _"Whatever..."_

 _The two bears watched as Spring hopped off the stage and walk away in a separate room. It was then Freddy noticed just how much bigger the place was than the old establishment. "Wow! This is so much different then before."_

 _Fredbear chuckled and patted Freddy on the back. "You got that right little brother. This is a new start for us. Especially for you."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Not only is this place named after you now buddy, but you are the lead star."_

 _"What!? Me!?" Freddy panicked as he frantically looked around. "I-I don't know Spring. That's always been your thing..."_

 _"And now it will be yours. I believe in you Freddy. I know you can do it. And remember I will be right behind you. Spring will too."_

 _Freddy still didn't look convinced as he lowered his head._

 _The yellow bear smirked. "Plus don't you want to look cool and in control when our newest member of the family is done."_

 _The youngest looked up, his eyes shining. "Wha-"_

 _"You're going to be a big brother soon. Let's get everything ready for the new guy so he can look up to you."_

 _Freddy smiled. "Yeah!"_

 _Fredbear smiled. "Good, how about we practice?"_

 _With a nod the two bears began practicing for their act. Eventually Spring came out of hiding and joined the two. Freddy couldn't help but be happy when he saw a smile finally form on the rabbit's face._

 _Things are finally turning around for the best!_

"That's what I thought at first until..." Freddy paused as he looked to the ground.

"Until what?" Mike asked, completely enthrawled with the story.

Freddy looked up to the clock. There was still fifteen minutes left. 'I guess I have time for a little bit more...' he thought as he sighed.

"Until we met Scott's assistant."

 _Scott came into the restaurant after the last family left for the day. A few months have passed by and everything seemed to be going great. Freddy has been doing great as the new leader of the band and the kids just loved him even more._

 _Spring and Fredbear unfortunately weren't getting as recongized as they used to be. In fact as the newer costumers showed up, the more they paid attentiont to the brown bear and the popularity for the yellow ones dropped. They were even forgetting the two old ones names._

 _Freddy sadly listened as on of the kids called Fredbear, Golden Freddy. Soon the nickname stuck and the kids were just calling him Golden. Spring wanted to break character and snap at the kids for forgetting them, but Fredbear excepted his new name with a smile and calmed down the irritated rabbit and the concerned brown bear._

 _When Scott finished rolling in the large box, Freddy felt his nerves come back tenfold. "Is...is he done?"_

 _Scott smiled as he nodded his head. "Yep." Scott turned his head to the door and moved a hand to his mouth. "Hey Daniel!"_

 _The door opened an in came a guy with long black hair tied up in a pony-tail. He wore a uniform similar to Scott's but his was a purple shade. He had sharp dark green eyes that landed on the group with a glare._

 _Scott smiled at him. "Hey there Danny, could you open the box up?"_

 _"Sure..." the man said softly as he lifted up a crowbar and began yanking the boards open. Soon one of the walls to the box fell to the ground and packing peanuts fell to the ground like a waterfall. The three stared inside with curiosity as a rabbit appeared._

 _"Guys, say hello to Bonnie." Scott said as he reached behind the animatronic's head and switched him on. Instantly the eyes opened to reveal light red orbs. The rabbit blinked a few more times before finally having them settle on Scott._

 _He awkwardly lifted up a hand. "Uh...hey?"_

 _Scott chuckled. "Hello Bonnie, I am Scott and this..." he turned around to point out the others. "...is your new family."_

 _Fredbear was the first to walk up to him. "Hello Bonnie, I am Fredbear. Although many call me Golden nowadays."_

 _"Nice to meet you Golden." Bonnie said shaking the bears hand._

 _Fredbear, or I guess it's Golden now, smiled softly before pointing at the last of the group. "Now this is Spring."_

 _Bonnie looked up at the taller rabbit in awe. The newest animatronic didn't know why, but he automatically felt like he should admire the yellow rabbit. "Uh...h-hi Spring." he said nervously._

 _Spring barely looked at Bonnie as he scoffed and turned around. "Whatever..."_

 _Bonnie felt his ears droop down at the older rabbit's response._

 _Golden shook his head as he pointed at the shy looking bear on the other side of the room. "And here is Freddy. He was the youngest until you showed up."_

 _Bonnie looked over at the bear. "Oh, uh hey. Nice to meet you Freddy."_

 _Scott watched the exchange happily. "Aw, if only I had a camera..."_

 _Golden grinned at the human before looking over at the assistant. "So, this is the one who helped you?"_

 _"Oh, yeah! Guys, this is Daniel. He's actually going to apply for a different job here soon. So you guys will probably be seeing him a lot soon."_

 _Daniel nodded his head to them. "Nice to meet you," he responded quietly._

 _Freddy didn't know why, but he didn't like this Daniel. There was just something about him he didn't trust. But despite his suspicion he smiled kindly. "Hello Daniel. I hope you get the job."_

 _The man smiled a sinister looking smile. "Thank you Freddy. I'm happy to hear that."_

* * *

 **And there you have it. Chapter 9. And yes I know a lot of people name the purple guy Vincent, but I wanted to give him a different name. I like the name Vincent, but I felt like if I named him that I would have to follow how Rebornica makes him. (that is the one who named the purple guys Vincent, right?) Anyways, Daniel is how I see the purple guy is like and I hope you like him, even if he's a child killer...(great now I hate him again!)**

 **Also I would like to add Golden Freddy will be renamed Golden from now on. But if I ever say the name Fredbear I hope you all remember I am talking about him. But in these flashbacks he will be just Golden from now on.** **(And fun little cute fact: Bonnie thinks of Spring like a hero or role model. Sad how Spring can't stand Bonnie, huh?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is kind of short compared to my last few, but I'm still happy with it. And I will say something very important will be happening in this chapter. What is it you may be asking? To bad, I'm not gonna tell ya. Ha! You all will have to read and find out. So please enjoy as you read my tenth chapter!**

* * *

Freddy gasped when he heard Bonnie begin to groan. "I guess it's time. Mike let me help you to the office."

Mike nodded his head. "Thanks," he said grabbing his crutches. Freddy patted the boy on the shoulder as he helped him through the restaurant. As they walked, Mike looked up at the robotic father figure. "Uh...Freddy,"

"Yes?"

"This Daniel guy, why didn't you like him when you first met him?"

Freddy was silent as they approached the office. He continued to remain quiet as he lightly pushed Mike inside. The guard was thinking that Freddy wasn't going to answer and sighed as he turned to grab the tablet. He froze when a very soft sentence escaped from the bear. It was so quiet Mike almost didn't catch it. "...because it was all his fault."

The guard looked over at the bear just as he left down the hall. He was tempted to go and ask him about it but the phone quickly rang. He snapped his head over to it in surprise. "Another message? Do-does that mean the guy survived that night?"

He quickly grabbed it and for the first time he wanted to listen. But what he heard wasn't what he expected. A deep garbled up voice came out of the phone. The very demonic sounding voice continued on for a few seconds before the sound of one of the animatronics' screaming ended it with a static trail at the very end.

Mike didn't know what to think. He slowly put the phone down when the message was over. He sat there in silence for what felt like forever before he finally responded. "What the heck was that!?"

In a flash he reached for the tablet and gasped when he saw Bonnie and Chica were already gone. He briefly looked down at his foot and remembered how close he came last night to his death. "I have to be very careful tonight..."

Meanwhile Puppet was hiding out in the basement as he watched the Toys walk around almost mindlessly. Each night since they woke up they would revert back to their zombie like attitudes they had when they were still the main attraction. He slightly thought of the night guard who managed to survive the entire week during that time. "What was that guy's name again?"

BB slowly looked at him. "Who's name?"

"That blond boy who used to work as the night guard but survived the whole week."

BB tilted his head as he thought. "Oh, you mean Jeremy? He was nice. He talked to us before each of his shifts."

"That's right, I remember now. He used to complement me when I was still part of the restaurant..."

"You used to do magic tricks for the children, right boss?"

Puppet nodded his head. "Yes. The kids loved me." He jumped slightly when there was a loud bang and he looked down to Bon-Bon who was hitting on the door loudly. "I guess they are still trying to look for a place with noise."

"Boss, they aren't like the Originals or you, so how come they act up at night too?" BB asked as he observed Fred who looked like a moving corpse at the moment.

"It's just their programming BB. They really weren't given a proper night mode..." Puppet smirked when he watched Chicky accidently bump into on of the beams that kept the restaurant in place. "Of course that was mostly my fault for tampering with Scott's computer when he was updating the A.I.s."

BB looked at the Toys again. He noticed Mangle wasn't down there. "Where is it?"

"It? You mean Mangle? I think it is hiding over there on the ceiling like us." Puppet pointed to the opposite corner where he could barely make out on of the fox's arms. BB giggled softly as he turned to look at it. Puppet normally would find the little child robot cute when he acted like a real little kid, but now he was just growing more and more bored. "BB, you stay here. I'm going to pay a visit to Freddy."

"Alright boss!"

Puppet slinked away from his hiding spot as he moved closer to the door. He knew he could have just teleported, but he needed to conserve his power. So with a quick shove, Bon-Bon went flying down the stairs and colliding with Chicky. Fred and Mangle were too far gone to notice their friends, in fact even the bunny and chicken didn't seem to notice the impact as they slowly stood back up.

Smirking at them, Puppet opened the door and snuck out. He slipped through the rooms until he made out Freddy's form still on the stage. "You're doing a good job. Aren't you already gone at this time by the fifth night?"

The bear didn't look at him as he continued to fight off the urge to move. "What do you want Puppet?"

"You know what I want. I want to see that guard stuffed in a suit. So hurry up and move!"

"No!"

"No?" Puppet repeated as he glared down at the leader. "I'm sorry Freddy, but I think you should reconsider that answer."

"Li-listen boy, I am sorry you have suffered so much, but that is no excuse to kill all those innocent people and Mike. I want to help you, but not like this Nick."

"Stop calling me that!" Puppet snapped.

"It's your name!" Freddy snapped back.

"No it's not. It's Puppet now!" the lights began to flicker on and off. "You can not call me that name. That is the name of a boy who was killed all those years ago."

Freddy sighed. "Alright Puppet, but please don't do this! Mike is not the man who killed you. I promise you he is not. Mike wasn't even born when you died. You have to understand that."

The floating animatronic grinned. "Well how can I be sure for a fact until he dies. If he dies and I'm still here then you were right. If not, then I was right and I finally get my revenge."

"Puppet!" Freddy screamed as he lunged at the taller robot. He grabbed him by the throat as a dark growl escaped his throat. "I will not let you hurt Mike. Do you understand that?"

The mask wearing robot smirked more as he pushed away the furious bear. "I'm afraid I don't. I'm sorry but Mike will die. I hope _you_ understand that."

The leader snarled as he watched the Puppet disappear.

* * *

Mike fearfully clicked on Pirate's Cove. The fox looked like he was ready to bolt. "I have a feeling if I look away he's going to make a run for it..." He set down the tablet and closed the left door before grabbing it again. He flipped through it and managed to see Chica who was very close to him. Just like the last couple of nights, her head was twitching violently as before. Gulping, Mike switched back to Pirate's Cove. He flinched when he saw Foxy was gone like he predicted would happen. "Good thing I shut the door." He switched to the hall he would always find Foxy running in and just like he thought, there was the pirate sprinting down it as fast as he could. Mike had to chuckle when a thought occurred to him. "Maybe I should grease up the floors so Foxy slips when he runs..."

He shook his head, erasing the thought when said fox began to pound on the door. This continued for longer than usual. "Come on Foxy, just leave..." Mike peaked out to the other door and hit the light. He gasped when he saw Chica standing there at the window. "A-alright!" he shouted as he slammed the door shut. The pounding stopped then and he quickly opened the door. "Have to conserve power. Have to make it to six..."

He clicked on the tablet and yelled when he noticed Freddy was gone from the stage. "Oh come on!" He began searching for the bear. "Where is he!? Where is he!?" At the sight of dark black eyes Mike jumped, dropping the tablet. "Oh...there he is."

From what Mike could tell, Freddy was only a few feet away from the right door. He quickly slammed said door close before looking back at the camera. He noticed the time and groaned in annoyance. It was only five. "If Freddy is already near me, I'm not going to make it to six! I need a miracle!" Mike sighed as he turned on the light to the left door. "Oh of course!" he screamed when he noticed Bonnie standing there. He slammed the door shut before plopping down on his chair. "I'm so dead!"

The front door to the restaurant opened up with a click. A dark figure walked in slowly as he looked around. He peaked to the stage and sighed in relief when he didn't see the animatronics. "Good..."

Puppet was hiding out on the ceiling when he noticed the figure enter. He tilted his head as he hid more. "Hello?" he whispered to himself as he watched the man walk in cautiously. "And who is that?"

Sharp green eyes looked around, jumping at every little noise. "You got to calm down. I'm sure they are too distracted with the night guard." The man sighed as he walked to the stage. He opened up the curtain so he could quickly get backstage before closing them again behind him. Puppet looked around to see if anyone noticed him, but of course he was the only one left in the room.

With a curiosity he almost forgot he had, Puppet slipped behind the curtain without the man noticing. He saw the man shuffling through a bag he had with him. "Let's see...where is it?" he tossed out a few things that looked like rope to the Puppet. They clattered to the ground loudly. He carefully leaned in closer so he could watched the man better.

With a soft sound of triumph, the man pulled out a small devise that looked like Taser. "What's that for?" the animatronic asked quietly.

The man set down the Taser and quickly shoved the rope back inside the bag. Once he was done, he ran his hands over the wall he stood by. Puppet watched in awe as the man pulled out a loose brick revealing a large hidden space. "I'll hide this here. So when I'm ready for it, I can easily grab it." the man muttered before replacing the brick after hiding away the Taser. "I can't afford to bring anything with me that day. Let's just hope that uncle of mine doesn't know about this hiding spot too."

"Uncle?" Puppet questioned as he watched the man grab his bag again and slip away from the stage. Just as he was about to grab the door, the black jacket he wore slipped down to reveal a dark purple uniform. The Puppet felt his eyes widen at the sight. "Th-that uniform..." But before he could do anything, the man slipped out of the building.

* * *

 **Hmm...what could the purple man be planning? Will Puppet warn anyone or just stay focused on his own plans. We'll just have to wait and see. Well you guys will have to wait and see. I already know what's going to happen. Haha!**

 **Also I really want to bring out Puppet's character more. I'm sure you all understand he is the spirit of the first child by now. And really, I just love him. I don't know why but Puppet is just one of my favorite characters, especially after I decided that the first child goes on to possess him. (Yes I know that's not proven yet, but a lot of people think so and so do I) I just hope you all see he is still just a small child who just wants to find peace. And yes, that is basically his goal. Not really a spoiler so don't worry. I kind of mentioned it in this chapter anyways with his conversation with Freddy.**

 **Anyways I hope you all like this chapter. I may not post another one tonight like I usually do. But I will tomorrow. I promise. If I don't, you all have permission to yell at me. Well anyways, until next time. See ya and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys should really be thanking me! I started finishing up the story last night around ten. This chapter is where I started. And before I knew it I FINISHED it...around two in the morning! Yeah, I finished this by writing nonstop for FOUR HOURS! Curse my love of writing! Ugh...I'm still tired, but true to my word the story is done. No this is not the last chapter. After I divided up the last of the story I have determined there will be fifteen chapters. BUT the story does not stop there. There will be a sequel sometime after the fifteenth chapter. I don't know when I'll post the last few chapters. I debated on doing them all right away, but changed my mind. I still want to look them over a bit since my tired brain worked on them as I typed them up. But expect them soon!**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter. Remember it's still night five for Mike. I hope you all are wishing the poor guy luck. He's gonna need it. hahaha! (fun fact: the way Mike acts like in the beginning of the chapter was how I acted as I played the game.)**

* * *

Mike slammed his head down at the desk. "I'm dead. I am dead. I am sooooooooooo dead!" He turned his head to the left and reached for the light button. He hit it as Bonnie's shadow showed up. He sighed turning off the light as he turned to the right and turned on that light. Chica's face popped up at the window as the lights flickered on. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he switched the light off and grabbed the tablet. He turned it on and instantly found Foxy running to the office. He absentmindedly listened to the banging as he switched to where he knew Freddy was. The bear was still there, staring directly at the camera with his dark eyes. He glanced down to the power bar and saw there was only 1% left. "I. Am. Dead."

The lights went off and Mike tossed the tablet to the table. "Yep! I knew it. A few minutes passed by before he heard Freddy's little tune begin to play. He flinched and peaked from the side of his eyes to his right. "How did you even get there so fast..." he mumbled as he watched Freddy's eyelights shine as the tune played by quickly before both stopped just as quickly.

"Let my death be fast and painless please..." the guard prayed, knowing it probably wouldn't come true as he remembered the pain from his foot. Just then he felt his body being tackled to the ground as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Freddy's image appeared above him as a twisted smirk formed on the bears lips. "Freddy, please."

The bear didn't respond as he stood up and grabbed the boy. Mike cried, knowing there was still fifteen minutes left until six. There was no way he would survive. He was going to die from the hands of the people he cared about. He cried harder as he thought of that. "Please Freddy, stop!"

But Freddy ignored him and the boy's thrashing as he draged him closer to the backroom. Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica appeared by his sides the closer they got there. And soon Mike found himself in the same situation as the night before. Being held up in the air as Foxy yanked off the suit's head. The guard screamed loudly as he saw the wires and gears that were about to crush is body to death. His blood from the previous night remained, as a warning for what was to come soon. "Please someone help me!"

Just then the door flew open and in came Puppet. He looked to be frantic as his gaze landed on Mike. The animatronics snapped their heads to him. Freddy tilted his head at the worried looking robot. "Boss, what's wrong?" a voice of a young boy asked.

A shy sounding female voice came from Chica. "Is...is everything alright?"

Puppet gasped for air as he slowly floated closer. His gaze was completely locked on Mike his eyes searching the human's blue ones. Meanwhile the guard stared up at the Puppet in fear. He didn't know what was going on. Why was he staring at him like that? Was he going to do something to the guard before the others crushed his body?

Finally the tall animatronic calmed down as he sighed and placed a sharp hand to his mask. "I'm fine." he whispered before walking over to Foxy. "I'm sorry for inturrupting. You may finish the job. We have to kill him now."

Mike paled at the words. "N...no please. Please don't kill me!"

Puppet ignored him as he smirked. "Sorry, but I need you dead."

Just then the lights began to flicker on and off. Being caught off guard from this, Puppet looked up. "Now what?" He asked irritated for having the killing being interrupted again.

The lights suddenly burst on to their brightest, making everyone flinched. The arms holding Mike up let go and the human tumbled to the ground as he shielded his eyes. "What the hell is happening?!"

 _"Don't worry Mike. Nick here won't have his way tonight."_

Squinting, Mike looked around. He saw his friends clutching on to their heads and screaming in pain. Some were hunched down while the others were standing as high as they could, their heads pointed up to the ceiling as they screamed. Puppet was in a similar state as he screamed at the top of his lungs, completely thrown off at the pain that suddenly took over his body.

"Wh-what's happening to me!?" he screamed as he scratched at his mask.

 _"I'm sorry for all the trouble the boy has caused you. He is just a lost soul at the moment. He's been that way for many, many years."_

"Who said that?" From what Mike could tell it was a deep British accent. Deeper than Freddy's. Mike looked around, the lights finally dimming. Just before they finally returned to normal his gaze landed on a slumped over yellow bear by the door. There was another figure standing by the bear. This one was a little girl with long brown hair with a hairband resting over her head. She was wearing a red sun dress as she happily waved to Mike.

 _"You'll be fine now. Don't worry Mikey."_ she spoke softly as she waved her hand.

The bear's suit suddenly moved as he smiled and patted the girl's head. _"Yes, she's right. Take care of my little brother, Mike and his friends. Take care of Nick and the Puppet too."_ With that said the lights returned to normal and the yellow bear and little girl disapeared without a trace.

Mike gasped for air as he stared at where they once were. He was panting, trying his hardest to process what just happened but for the life of him he couldn't. And decided to voice his very thoughts. "What the heck just happened!?"

Freddy groaned as he let go of his head. It took him a minute to realize he was in control. "Wh-what's going on?" He slowly looked up at a nearby clock and gasped. There was still five minutes left till six. "That can't be. The clock must be off." His gaze snapped to his friends who were slowly steadying themselves.

Bonnie sighed as he looked around. "Is it morning now?"

Chica copied his movements as she leaned on the table. "What just happened? I feel like something weird just went on."

Foxy coughed as he looked around. "I...is Mikey alright?" he asked looking like he was still in a slight daze.

The human looked to them as he struggled to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, leaning on the table.

The five finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance they were in and smiled to one another. Bonnie was the first to break the happy moment. He gasped as he looked to the clock Freddy was just looking at. "What? It's not six yet?"

"I noticed that as well, but it must be some mistake. We've never been able to gain control before six."

Mike looked to the watch on his wrist. "No, it really isn't six yet. About two more minutes to be precise."

"How can that be?" Chica asked.

There was a soft groan and everyone turned to see Puppet struggling to stand up. He had a hand to his head as he slowly steadied himself.

Foxy growled as he approached him, hook raised up, ready to attack if necesary.

"Foxy wait," Freddy said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the Puppet who was looking around the room confused.

His gaze landed on the five before backing up slightly. He gasped and looked to his feet. "I-I can..."

Freddy tilted his head. "Puppet? Is that the real you?"

The other animatronics' eyes widened as they stared at the tall one. He looked at Freddy shyly before nodding his head. "Nick is asleep. I don't know what happened, but I'm in control again. For the first time in a long time, I'm able to move on my own free will."

"You say Nick is asleep?" Freddy asked.

"Yes. I can still sense him, but he isn't active like usual."

Mike slowly stepped forward. "Nick? Is he the reason why you were acting that way?"

Puppet looked to the human and nodded his head. "Yes. I'm sorry for everything he's done to you Mike. He's the reason why we all act up at night. Especially them." Puppet gestured to the others. "But I hope you don't think badly about him. He's still a good kid...somewhere."

Mike looked over at Freddy who was nodding his head before looking back at Puppet. "Alright, I think...I need to hear the rest of that story now." A serious look appeared over Mike's head, questions upon questions entering his mind.

Freddy smirked as he stepped away. "I agree completely. I know you have a lot of questions and they deserve answers. This way Mike. Puppet, you are free to do as you like."

"I think it's best if I stay away. Who knows how long I have until Nick takes control again."

The bear nodded. "I understand completely."

Mike watched as Foxy lead him out the door, but his gaze stayed on the shy looking Puppet. His questions continued to swim through his head and he didn't know what to think of each one. And the more he thought about the situation going on, the more he wanted to help. His mind drifted to the Toy animatronics. 'I wonder if they are suffering too?' he thought to himself as the door closed.

The group walked into the main room. Mike once again glanced to the clock and saw it was only a few minutes past six. "Will we have time to finish the story."

Bonnie paced to the door and grabbed a schedule of the restuarant. "Yep. Today we have the day off. See." The purple rabbit handed Mike the schedule and happily read how the building would be closed for the day.

"Great, then let's get started!"

They heard some noise before Freddy could begin and the Toys came walking out slowly. Mike couldn't help but feel sorry for them as Bon-Bon's legs completely froze up. Chicky went to help but her beak fell off with a clank. She gasped and grabbed it before placing it back on. 'They don't look as lively as usual.' Mike thought sadly noticing the tired look in all of them, especially Fred.

Mangle hobbled over, some of the pulled out apendages scraping against the floor. It looked up with a smile. "H-he-hello." It greeted first.

Bon-Bon finally managed to control his legs before stepping forward. "Yeah hey there sweeties."

"Having trouble walking there Bon?" Bonnie asked smirking.

"Nah, I just thought the light there showed off my eyebrows nicely." the blue rabbit teased, knowing he was hitting a sore spot for the eyebrow-less rabbit.

Bonnie frowned and looked down. "Why don't I have eyebrows...?" he sadly asked as Bon-Bon snickered to himself.

Fred rolled his eyes. "That's enough of that Blue Boy."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!?"

"My mistake Blue Girl."

Bon-Bon hissed. "That too!"

Freddy sighed and smiled to them. "You two fight too much. And Bonnie, enough sulking. You look fine without eyebrows."

Mike smirked and patted the older rabbit on the back. "Yeah Bonnie. You look awesome!"

The purple rabbit smiled before smirking at Bon-Bon. "Yeah, and at least I don't look like a girl."

"I'm a boy!" Bon-Bon snapped, ears flattening as he huffed and turned away.

The others laughed before Freddy settled them down. "That's enough. Today we have a day off so lets relax a bit. I still have the story to finish."

Mike nodded excitedly. "Yeah you do." He sat in a chair and scooted closer to the stage.

The leader smiled and sat down in his usual spot. "Alright then, let's see. Ah right, we left off with Bonnie's arrival."

"And how Spring hated him!" Bon-Bon smirked.

The purple rabbit sadly looked down at that, returning to his sulking pose. "I just wanted him to like me..."

Freddy patted him on the shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Bonnie. Spring always acted like that. It's tough to get on his good side. But that's not what I'm going to start out with." Mike watched shocked as an irritated expression appeared on the leader. "Daniel was the issue at the time..."

 _Daniel walked in the building and frowned. There were children everywhere! His frown deepened as one of them accidently ran into him. He shoved the child away with a hard push before walking away._

 _"Ah Danny!" a voice called out._

 _The purple suit wearing man looked as Mr. Fazbear approached him with a smile. His beard was just starting to turn grey at the time and he has gained a bit of weight since last time. Daniel smiled slightly at him. "Hey uncle."_

 _"How's my favorite nephew?"_

 _"I would be better if you didn't give me a job as a guard here."_

 _Mr. Fazbear sighed. "Danny, I'm trying to give you a new life. You just got out of jail thanks to my bail. Don't make me regret doing so."_

 _"It wasn't my fault Uncle..."_

 _The older man didn't look impressed. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say Daniel. Look, your job is simple. Walk around, make sure the kids are happy and that's it. Scott should be around here somewhere if you need some help with something."_

 _"Aren't you gonna help me old man?"_

 _"No, I've helped you enough." The friendly aura coming from the older man was gone as he glared darkly at Daniel. "Just get your job done and get out. Simple and easy. And no more causing me trouble. Understand! I already had to relocate because of you. Don't make me do it again."_

 _Daniel scoffed as he walked away. Unaware of the pair of eyes watching him. Spring walked away from his spot, his gaze never leaving the young man. "What did that mean?" he asked himself, feeling a bit uneasy with all he overheard._

 _"Spring?"_

 _The rabbit jumped before glaring down at the smaller bunny. Bonnie was nervously looking up at him, a shy smile on his face._

 _"What do you want brat?"_

 _Bonnie sighed. "U-uh, Golden wanted to talk to you."_

 _Spring grunted as he walked away. Bonnie sadly watched the rabbit he admired leave. All the poor new animatronic wanted was the older one's approval. With another sigh he lowered his head and walked away, heading to the stage._

 _Freddy smiled when he noticed his newest family member come. "Hey there Bonnie. How are you?"_

 _"I've been better. Why does Spring hate me Freddy?"_

 _The brown bear scoffed. "Spring doesn't hate you. He just has trouble showing how he really feels, so he uses anger and rudeness as a type of mask instead. You just have to know him well enough to understand what he is thinking."_

 _"So...he doesn't hate me. He just has trouble showing he cares?"_

 _"Exactly. Just give him time. He'll come around."_

 _"Thanks Freddy." Bonnie smiled. The clock on the wall suddenly let out a loud buzz and the bear and rabbit instantly stood up. It was time for them to start singing a new song for the children. Ever since Bonnie showed up, Spring and Golden retired and now only walk around the restuarant, similar to what Freddy did when he was new._

 _The children eagerly gathered around as Freddy sang his song like an expert while Bonnie strum along on his guitar. Spring meanwhile, watched the two with a sharp glare._

 _"Spring, glaring won't change a thing. How many times do I have to tell you this?"_

 _"They replaced us!" Spring shouted as he turned to Golden. "Those little brats barely remember us!" The rabbit gestured the kids wildly as he continued. "Worse of all, they practically stripped you of your name!"_

 _"I'm alright with being called Golden. Not much different than your nickname, Goldie Locks. I actually prefer Golden compared to that."_

 _"I don't care what you prefer. Your name is Fredbear! Not Golden Freddy! And my name is Spring_ Bonnie! _No one remembers I was the first Bonnie. We are just cast to the side like garbage! And I'm sick of it."_

 _"You know I don't know why you are complaining so much. You always hated working with the children. Now you are complaining about not working with them." Golden pointed out._

 _"It's not about that. It's about the principle! We are the originals, not them!"_

 _"We are old Spring." Golden said pushing himself from the wall he was leaning on. "We are broken and worn out. Just last week your spring locks came loose and your head sprung right open. Do you really want something like that to happen if we were still the main attractions?"_

 _Spring looked down and rubbed his jaw. "No..."_

 _"Exactly my point. I know it's hard, but we have to accept this with dignity. Nothing will work out if you keep on complaining. Now lets go rest. My legs aren't what they used to be."_

 _Spring sighed. "Yeah whatever..." He followed his older brother to the backrooms where they could rest without worrying about the children. They happened to pass by Daniel who was watching them with interest. Once they were away from him Spring spoke again. "I don't trust that guy. I don't think Freddy does too."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"That new employee. Did you know he used to be in jail?"_

 _Golden glanced to the rabbit as he sat down in a chair once they made it to the backroom. "And how do you know that?"_

 _"I heard Mr. Fazbear talking. Turns out he is that new guy's uncle. I'm telling you, there is something weird going on. Ever since..." Spring trailed off before continuing. "...that day with the boy."_

 _Golden nodded, understanding._

 _"...things haven't been the same. I'm telling you Fredbear, I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."_

 _Golden smiled. "Don't worry Spring, I'm sure it's nothing. You just relax. If that guy is up to no good, we'll stop him."_

 _"That's not it though. Whatever happened to that ghost?"_

 _The older bear was quiet as he thought it over. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen a trace of him since that one day. Maybe he's still there. You know, in the old restaurant. Maybe he couldn't follow us here."_

 _Spring sighed, not super convinced. "I hope you're right..."_

* * *

 **Okay, I had something huge typed up down here in this Author's Note, but for some reason it was cut off when I posted the chapter originally. I don't know what happened so I deleted the chapter to make sure nothing else was cut off. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused due to this. I'm sorry. (I don't feel like retyping whatever I said. So I may end up briefing you guys about what was there originally in the next chapter)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. We are continuing with the flashback still. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **WARNING: This chapter does contain a bit of gore. I myself don't like that kind of stuff most of the time so I did kind of tone it down, but it's still there. Also be prepared for a lot of crying characters.**

 **Well now that I got that out of the way, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _All seemed to be fine after that. A few days had passed by and business was booming as always. That is until Freddy overheard a conversation as he was playing with some of the children._

 _"Say uncle..." Daniel said softly, but thanks to his programming, Freddy heard him just fine despite the loud noises coming from the children._

 _"What?" Mr. Fazbear asked irritably._

 _"Those older models. What about them was unique again?"_

 _"I don't remember..." he muttered before yelling loudly to Scott who happened to be passing by. "Scott, come here!"_

 _The young man nodded and approached the two. "Yes sir?"_

 _"I have a question for you actually," Daniel started smiling kindly._

 _"Shoot."_

 _"Those older animatronics you made. You mentioned before they were unique. How so?"_

 _"Oh them? Well they are made with a spring locking mechanism. Not only that, they are one of the first animatronics a human can fit inside of without being hurt."_

 _Daniel's eyes lit up at this. "Really?"_

 _For some reason, Freddy didn't like that tone, but no one else seemed to notice._

 _Scott nodded. "Yep. I used to use Spring and Go-I mean Fredbear as regular suits when their A.I.s were malfunctioning at the time to help keep the kids entertained." He sighed. "Unfortunately Fredbear's suit busted and now he kind of needs a normal endoskeleton to move properly."_

 _"Uh huh. I see. Thank you Scott."_

 _"No problem." he smiled before looking at his boss. "By the way Mr. Fazbear, the plans for those two new animatronics are coming along fine._

 _Freddy's eyes snapped open wide at that. "New animatronics?" he whispered gently pushing a child off of him. He smiled at the disapointed look. "Sorry kiddies, but Freddy here has to go do something." He smirked when he noticed Bonnie was distracted at the moment. "I know, why don't you all go and play with Bonnie. He sure looks lonely at the moment."_

 _The kids all gave a loud cheer before running to the rabbit. They tackled him to the ground to Freddy's amusement. Turning away from the struggling rabbit he approached Scott before he could walk away. "Scott?"_

 _"Oh, hey Freddy."_

 _"Di-did I overhear something about new animatronics?"_

 _"Oh yeah. I completely forgot to tell you guys. Well Mr. Fazbear decided it was time for some new ones. You and Bonnie are gaining a female chicken for your band and remember that room that's been locked up for a while." He paused as Freddy nodded. "Well we are turning that into a pirate themed room and calling it Pirate's Cove. A male fox will be the main star in there. Their suits aren't 100% done, but so far, this is what they may look like._

 _Freddy watched eagerly as Scott pulled out a paper with a picture of a yellow chicken holding a pink cupcake and wearing a bib with the words 'Let's Eat.' He looked to the other side and saw a fox wearing brown tattered pants. He also had a few gold teeth as well as a hook and an eyepatch._

 _"That's really cool. When do you think they will be finished?"_

 _"Well," Scott replaced the picture as he thought. "I plan to have the chicken done in a few more months. When you start to see posters up announcing her it will be a few more weeks after that. The fox however will be much later. They still have to finish the room he will be in too, so I'm not sure about him. But keep an eye out. Though you may get a peek at them cause I'll be bringing their parts and suits in tomorrow to work on them here."_

 _"I can't wait. I'm excited to meet them. I'll tell the others for you."_

 _"Thanks." Scott smiled. "Honestly I was nervous of telling Spring. He doesn't like when something new happens."_

 _Freddy chuckled. "I understand. Don't worry, I can handle that old rabbit."_

 _Scott nodded before walking away with a wave. During the conversation, no one noticed Daniel as he slowly walked into the backrooms where a resting yellow bear and yellow rabbit slept. He grinned darkly as he slowly approached them._

* * *

Freddy sighed as he ran a hand over his head. "If only I knew what that guy was going to do next..."

Mike nodded his head for the bear to continue. "What did he do?"

Freddy was quiet as he looked over at Bonnie who looked just as shaken up. Mike noticed, feeling dread creep in the bottom of his stomach. He didn't like those looks.

"The next day started out normally. We had a large party come in so Bonnie and I were very busy. Scott was busy working on Chica and Foxy, and Mr. Fazbear was basically locked in his office. I was so busy, I didn't notice Daniel had disappeared too.

 _Heavy footsteps stepped out from the backroom. Large paws testingly stretched out. Green eyes looked out though the holes in the mask, but something was different from the normal green eyes that would do that. These ones were darker and had a sinister look to them compared to the normal irritated ones._

 _Daniel smirked as he carefully walked out in the large room with the children running around freely. Just as he was about to walk out deeper, a voice stopped him. "Spring?"_

 _Daniel froze as he barely turned his head to the yellow bear that stepped out. He had listened to the two long enough to match his voice to be somewhat similar to the rabbit's. "What?" he asked in a phony Brooklyn accent._

 _"Don't tell me you are going to pout out here again. I thought we discussed this yesterday?" Golden said tiredly not catching the different voice coming from his younger brother. He sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking back at him._

 _"We did. I'm just taking a small walk." Daniel smirked as he turned around fully. Golden gasped in shock when he noticed the human eyes looking at him. "Why don't you calm down and rest Golden. Your legs aren't what they used to be," Daniel's voice returned to normal as he quickly flipped the switch keeping the bear on. "remember?"_

 _He watched in amusment as Golden slumped to the ground. He bent down and dragged the bear back in the room. "This time stay asleep..." he mumbled before turning around and walking back out. He glanced in a separate room and caught Scott deep in work as he worked on one of the new animatronics. He smiled, happy to see the guy was distracted. He looked to be so busy in his work, he probably wouldn't leave the room for anything. Finding this as his chance he walked out and into the room with the hyper children._

 _Meanwhile Freddy and Bonnie were on stage playing their songs happily. The new leader's eyes happened to land on the yellow rabbit who was just entering, but he just pushed it aside as Spring' usual walks to calm down after something irritated him. He was too focused on his song to see the rabbit suit approach a group of children and then walk away with them._

 _When night finally hit, Freddy stretched his arms. "Wow, today was a rough day, wasn't it Bonnie?"_

 _The purple rabbit nodded his head. "You bet. There were too many children."_

 _Freddy smiled. "But we made it. Hey, let's go check on Spring and Golden. I saw Spring earlier today. Something might have upset him."_

 _"Maybe it's the new animatronics?" Bonnie suggested._

 _"Possibly, let's just hope Golden calmed him down."_

 _Bonnie nodded as he followed the bear to the backroom. There was no one but the robots left. Scott and Mr. Fazbear had left when the last of the other employees left. Daniel was with them, and he was also the most eager to leave, Freddy happened to notice._

 _The two walked in the backrooms, noticing how dark it was. Normally Golden or Spring would have a lamp on and when the newer animatronics entered they would find the two huddled around it playing cards or chatting._

 _Freddy tilted his head, confused. "Spring? Golden?"_

 _Bonnie stepped in the dark room first. He turned on his eyelights as he stepped around. "Hey, were are you guys?" He stopped when his foot hit something. He looked down and saw the slumped over Golden. "What?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Golden's been turned off."_

 _"What!?" Freddy asked shocked as he watched Bonnie turn the older bear back on. It was slow compared to how it used to be for the bear to turn on before his light blue eyes opened._

 _He gasped when he looked around. Instead of seeing the yellow rabbit like he'd hope for, Bonnie's image appeared in front of him. He sighed and stood up. "Bonnie, where's Spring?"_

 _"I don't know. It's dark in here."_

 _Golden looked around. "What time is it."_

 _"It's night now Golden." Freddy answered, stepping up to him. "Why were you shut off?"_

 _The older bear looked worried. "Someone was wearing Spring's suit."_

 _"What, really?" Bonnie asked shocked._

 _"Yes, and they switched me off. I didn't have time to figure out who it was." The three looked around. Golden walked blindedly in the dark before finding the lamp. He switched it on, letting the light illuminate the room. What the three saw made them back away in horror._

 _Five little bodies littered the floor. All of them were surrounding a blood soaked Spring. There were three girls and two boys. All of them were laying in a pile of their own blood. The very sight was enough for Freddy and Bonnie to collapse. Golden placed a paw to his mouth. If he could he would have thrown up. Tears burst from his eyes as he slowly approached the bloody mess._

 _When he was only a step away from the closest body, he collapsed and sobbed quietly to himself. Freddy was hugging a shaking Bonnie to him as he stared at the scene in pure horror. From what he could see the children had their throats slit open since it looked like the blood came from that area. He couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 _Bonnie was crying as he clung to Freddy tightly. "Wh-who could have done this?" he managed to whisper as he sobbed._

 _The brown bear couldn't speak as he shook his head and cried as well. He rested his head on Bonnie's praying this was some sick nightmare._

 _The three continued to sob before Golden looked up at the bloody and motionless Spring. He hesitated before walking over to him and switching him on. He watched with tears still falling as Spring's green eyes blinked open. It took the rabbit a few minutes to comprehend what he was staring at._

 _With a startled jump he attempted to back away, but his back was already pressed to the wall. He desperately searched until his horrified eyes landed on the crying ones of Golden. His mouth opened and close as he searched the bear's eyes for answers. Golden just shook his head, seeing Spring really didn't know how all this happened like he had hoped, and collapsed on his knees again before sobbing quietly again._

 _Spring looked down at him before his own hands caught his sight. He hesitantly lifted up his arms, shaking at the sight of the blood on them. He shook his head in disblief. "N-No..." He closed his eyes shut tight, tears spilling out of them before he slammed his fists to the ground. "NO!" he screamed before he too sobbed._

 _The animatronics stayed there, crying and comforting each other until morning came and Mr. Fazbear and Scott entered. When the two saw the horrifying image, Scott instanlty passed out in shock. Only Mr. Fazbear stared at the scene without a hint of emotion after getting over his initial shock. Without a word he dragged Scott to his office before making a call to his now fired nephew._

* * *

 **And there you have it. I hope you guys like it. I feel so sorry for the animatronics right now. And the sadness will just be continuing.**

 **Now I mentioned in the last chapter that my author's note was cut off for some reason. Maybe I didn't save it right or something, I don't know. But anyways I thought I would bring up one thing I wanted to say last chapter. And here it is: I understand that Freddy is the one telling this flashback/story to Mike and as I was typing I realized that there was no way he would know about some of the events that happened. Like the parts with just Spring and Golden for example. And all I have to say about that is deal with it! Let's all just turn the other way, alright? No...well too bad! I'm not changing it.**

 **So anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Maybe I'll put the next one up later tonight since I have mentioned it is technically done, but I don't think so. I will most likely finish posting the chapters tomorrow though since there are only fifteen chapters in total. We'll see. (But if there are some of you out there that can not wait and ask _really_ nicely maybe I will consider putting the last three up sooner...maybe)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright Jennifer888, thanks to your many 'pleases' I will put up the rest faster...Actually I am excited to see your guys reaction to the end so that's the real reason why I'm putting the rest up quicker. _I'm_ to impatient to wait and I already know what's going to happen. So without further delay, here is chapter 13. I will be putting the last two up soon. **

**Now anyways, let's all move on to the aftermath of the children's death. ...Gosh, just saying those two words is enough to make me depressed. But anyways, we will once again continue with the flashback/story of Freddy's. And I want to say, something Daniel says in the beginning of the chapter is kind of important to the sequel. I won't give it away, I want you guys to guess and become even more curious and excited for the sequel. Hehe, I'm so mean huh?**

 **So please sit back and enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

Mike, Foxy, Chica and the entire Toy animatronics couldn't believe what they heard. All the robotic animals new of the killings, but to hear just how Freddy and Bonnie found out about them shocked them quiet. Mike was shaking. He couldn't believe that something like that had happened at all. He watched as Freddy fought back the tears before looking at the sobbing Bonnie. He was shaken up at just hearing the details, so he could only imagine how the two must have felt from actually seeing it.

They stayed in silent for a minute, letting the two broken up ones collect their thoughts before Freddy patted Bonnie on the shoulder. He gave a shaky sigh before looking to Mike. "I-We were all different after that. Golden tried his best to keep us the way we used to be, but it was all in vain. Spring moved from being extra rude to full out angry. He was lash out at any of us if we even tried to talk to him. He felt the most responsible you see. We tried to convince him it wasn't his fault, but we couldn't help it. And as for Bonnie, Golden, and I...well. Something happened when Mr. Fazbear was dealing with the bodies."

"What?" Mike asked, dreading the answer.

Bonnie shuddered as Freddy patted him on the back. He let the rabbit rest his head on his shoulder before continuing.

 _"You really done it this time Daniel!"_

 _Daniel sat motionlessly in the backrooms. Four turned off animatronics sat slumped over next to him. "It wasn't my-"_

 _"It wasn't your fault huh!?" the old man screamed. "Is that all I am ever going to hear from you!?"_

 _Daniel sighed, a few tears coming to his eyes. "You know when I get the urge, I can't help it. I just...have to act on it. I'm trying to fight it, I really am. But it's impossible."_

 _"You're just an insane man! I'm tired of dealing with you!"_

 _"Uncle, I'm trying but-"_

 _"No more buts. No more excuses. I'm not helping you anymore Daniel! After this is over, you are out of my life. Understand!?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Good. Now we have to hide these bodies. I managed to convince Scott that the police already delt with them, so let's make this snappy before that prying boy finds them."_

 _"Won't he notice them if we put them in those things?" Daniel asked pointing to the animatronics. "Plus where do we put the extra one?"_

 _"Extra two." The old man clarified. "I'm not putting anymore blood on that one." Mr. Fazbear pointed at Spring. "He's already soaked on the outside. Even after we clean him, his fur will be filthier than usual. It would look even more suspicious if he winds up leaking from the inside too."_

 _"So we are putting the extra two where exactly?"_

 _Mr. Fazbear walked to a separate room before coming back with two new animatronics. The day before Scott managed to finish attaching the endoskeleton to the suits. All the two needed were their A.I. chips. "In these ones."_

 _"Scott is sure to notice when he puts in their chips."_

 _"I'll deal with that. When the boy comes in to do it, I'll stop him and suggest I do it since he's been so shacken up lately. I'll send him off and finish setting up these two myself."_

 _"You can do that?"_

 _"Sure I can. And you helped him with the purple one. If I get confused I'll suck up my pride and ask you for help. But don't expect that to happen."_

 _Daniel smirked. "Whatever you say uncle. So what are you planning on saying if they do leak blood?"_

 _"I'll think of something if that happens. I'm a smart man. I managed to stay in business even after a child was found dead outside my back door."_

 _The young man nodded his head. "I understand. So now what? We just stuff them in here? What will you tell the animatronics when you switch them on?"_

 _Mr. Fazbear was quiet as he sighed. "We'll keep those two off for now." He pointed to Spring and Golden. "As for the others, they can't break character during the day unless a child is in danger. And no one comes in at night. I'm sure they will keep quiet."_

 _"And if they don't?"_

 _"I'll shut them down perminately."_

 _Daniel laughed before helping his uncle hide away the children in the suits._

Mike couldn't believe what he just heard. "Y-you're telling me, Mr. Fazbear stuffed the childrens bodies into you four and Golden?"

Freddy nodded. "Yes, when we woke up, Mr. Fazbear and Daniel were leaving. It had to have been them." He grew silent after that. "The bodies stayed inside us even after Chica and Foxy were finished. The two knew there was something off, but since they still were a bit naive to the world, Bonnie and I decided it was best not to explain it to them."

Foxy and Chica shuddered as they placed a hand over their stomach. Chica leaned on Foxy as she cried.

Freddy gave a dry chuckle. "We continued on as normal. The kids loved Chica and Foxy when they were finally finished. Golden and Spring remained off though. Unfortunately thanks to the bodies, our endoskeletons would glitch up from time to time. We weren't able to move around like we normally could. Not to mention that as the days passed on, the bodies began to..." Freddy trailed of before sighing. "...rot. People were noticing the smell and blood would leak out from time to time. Eventually Mr. Fazbear would tear up Spring and Golden for extra parts to help us. Which is why Golden no longer has an endoskelton."

Freddy paused before he continued. "Eventually Foxy and Chica eventually figured out what was wrong with them. Bonnie and I tried to comfort them, but it wasn't enough." Freddy sighed. "People would complain so much about the smell, Mr. Fazbear decided to put us away and convinced Scott to make them." He pointed to the Toys.

Fred chuckled dryly. "We never would have been made if it wasn't for that horrible event."

"Yes, and I'm going to sound rude for what I'm about to say," Freddy said, before giving an emotionless grin. "But everything turned out worse after you all were made."

* * *

 **Yes I know this is a short chapter compared to my others ones. That's why I'm putting up the next one in a few minutes. (Again I'm to impatient to wait for your guys responses to the last few...) So if you're reading this and chapter 14 isn't up yet, come back in few minutes. It should be up then.**

 **So we are moving on to the events of game two in the flashback...sort of. You'll understand more when the next part is up. The next chapter should be the last part of the flashback story and then we will have a big showdown in the very last one. What will the showdown be you might be asking? I think you can figure out by now I'm not gonna tell you... So just stick around. I'm debating of putting the last chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning, we shall see. But like I mentioned chapter 14 will be up in a few minutes. So be a little patient. See ya and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I kept my promise! Here it is, chapter 14! This one is also short and I was debating on just combining it with 13, but that was after I announced how many chapters there would be and I didn't feel like changing that so there you have it.**

 **We get to see the origins of the Toys now! Yay! The Toys need more love. I don't know how popular they are, but I don't think they are as popular as the originals...(I might be wrong of course) But anyways I love them so I decided to give them a nice introduction...even though they've already been introduced and you guys already know how they act and-OH you know what I'm talking about. Their first meeting with the original four not us!**

 **So enough of my annoying and stupid author's note, lets move on to my awesome fanfiction!**  
 **RANDOM PERSON: "It's not aweso-" *get's shot***  
 **ME: *hiding gun behind back* Huh, did you guys hear something?**

 **So anyways please sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Freddy watched emotionlessly as six new animatronics were rolled in by Scott. Four of them resembled the original four._

 _Foxy tilted his head at the new fox. "Cap'n. Are we really to be replaced by these lot?"_

 _"I'm afraid so Foxy." Freddy said smiling softly, but it didn't reach his eyes._

 _The fox sadly looked at the bear he's come to see as a father figure ever since he's been activated. He knew the bear was upset about more than one issue, but the pirate didn't know what to do to help him "Cap'n? he tried._

 _Freddy gave a better smile as he patted him on the head. "I'm alright Foxy. At least Scott is keeping us active? Right?"_

 _The fox nodded slowly. "Aye, I guess ya be right."_

 _"Well, I'm excited to meet these guys. And look there are two different ones." Chica said happily as she pointed at a tall animatronic wearing a mask and a smaller one that looked like a human child who was holding a balloon._

 _Scott noticed her and smiled. Ever since the day he saw the dead children, Scott's been kept in the dark about what happened to the bodies. Mr. Fazbear made sure to keep him as far away from the building as possible, especially when the four were leaking and glitching up. He never was told why the Toys were needed to be made, but he was getting paid a lot so who was he to complain?_

 _"Yep Chica." he said. "I want you four to meet the Toys. The leader is Toy-Freddy, and of course there is Toy-Bonnie, Toy-Chica, and Toy-Foxy." He pointed at the two other ones. "This one here is Puppet. He's a new act. He will be doing magic shows for the kids. They are also going to be putting him incharge of the prizes. He'll hand out prizes to the kids after they win enough tickets." He pointed to the smallest one. "This little guy is Balloon Boy. His name kind of gives out what he will be doing. He'll walk around and hand out balloons for kids."_

 _"Are the Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica also in a band?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Yeah, they will be on stage taking your places. Sorry. Just like Toy-Foxy here will be in Pirate's Cove. Oh that's right, it's being renamed Kid's Cove."_

 _"Why?" Foxy asked._

 _Scott sighed. "Well as you can see, these all are a bit more...colorful then you guys. They are considered more kid friendly than you guys. So going with that idea, Pirate's Cove will be renamed to be more kid friendly. It's still a pirate themed room though."_

 _The human sighed again before clapping his hands. "Well, let's see how they turned out." He walked to Toy-Freddy and switched him on. He quickly did the same to the others before backing away._

 _The six looked around confused before Toy-Foxy excitedly jumped up and down. "Oh, cool! This place is neat. Where are the kids? I want to play with them! Oh, who are all of you guys? Are you friends? Are you enemies? Will you be my friends?"_

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Scott laughed silencing the talkative fox. "Calm down Toy-Foxy." He laughed again as Toy-Foxy waved excitedly to the human._

 _Toy-Bonnie smirked and looked down at his hand as if he was observing the nails he didn't have. "My, aren't you a hyper one..." he mocked._

 _Toy-Chica slapped a wing to him. "Be nice you. I think it is sweet."_

 _Toy-Freddy smirked. "You two ladies shouldn't slap each other."_

 _Toy-Bonnie's ears flattened as he glared at the bear. "Excuse me, but I am a boy."_

 _"Really?" Toy-Freddy looked him over before grinning again. "No, I'm pretty sure you are a girl, dear."_

 _"Why you fat son of a-"_

 _"Alright!" Scott inturrupted as he stepped between the two. "Toy-Freddy, get along with Toy-Bon-"_

 _"Bon-Bon."_

 _"What?" Scott asked looking to the rabbit._

 _"I want to be called Bon-Bon."_

 _Toy-Freddy snickered. "Yeah, that's gonna convince me you're a boy."_

 _"That does it!" Bon-Bon growled lunging at the bear who just stepped aside and let the blue rabbit fall to the ground._

 _Meanwhile the originals watched their counterparts with wide shocked filled eyes. This wasn't how they pictured they would act. Toy-Chica was sighing and shaking her head. Toy-Foxy was giggling as it looked around and commented on everything it saw. Toy-Freddy snobbishly looked away from the irritated Bon-Bon who was screaming at the bear. Meanwhile Puppet shyly backed away and hid behind a nearby table akwardly since he was so tall. Balloon Boy looked at him and giggled._

 _And no one took notice of the angry pair of eyes watching them from the ceiling._

"Even though the Toys definately didn't act like how we expected, we all eventually got along well." Freddy said. "Well at least we managed to keep Bon-Bon from killing Fred."

"I'm a passionate guy-"

"Girl," Fred stated smirking.

Bon-Bon glared darkly at the bear. "Do you really want to start fatso."

"I am not fat..."

The rabbit smirked. "Well when I compare you to Freddy there, you definately have a bigger...mass than he does."

"You are getting on my last nerve _girly_ bunny."

"You and me both, _fatty_."

"Fred, Bon-Bon. Not another word from you two. Am I clear!" Freddy snapped.

The two glared once more before backing away.

Mike watched in amusement as Freddy gestured to them. "See, we keep them in line."

"So what happened next?"

Freddy sighed. "Well, all seemed well until about a week later at night."

 _The little figure of Nick slowly walked up to the four orignial animatronics. He glared down at Freddy. "So you let him get away with more killings, huh?"_

 _Freddy snapped his eyes open as he sat up. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the same little ghost boy from way back in the diner. "You..."_

 _"You let him kill again!" Nick snapped, his eyes turning red._

 _Freddy slowly stood up. He slowly reached for him racking his brain for the memory of the boy's name. Once he finally remembered he attempted to angry child. "Y-your name is Nick right? Listen I'm sorry for what happened bu-"_

 _"SHUT UP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The three others jumped from their sleep, startled and looking around. Bonnie was the first to notice the ghost._

 _"Freddy, what's going on?"_

 _The bear didn't answer as he watched the little boy pace back and forth. He stopped after a moment. Sharply turning his head to the animatronics again he stared at them with his bright red eyes. "What's your names?" he ended up asking._

 _Freddy, confused, lowered down to be eyelevel with the boy. "Are you talking to all of us-"_

 _"I'm not talking to any of you!" Nick snapped. "I'm talking to the bodies placed inside of you!" He smirked when Freddy backed away in shock. He sighed before talking to the dead bodies again. "Hello?"_

 _He didn't hear a response. Nick frowned. "They aren't talking...they..." he paused and looked around. After a moment he smirked. "Hey Freddy, remember what I said a long time ago?"_

 _The bear didn't respond as he watched Nick float up in the air. His body slowly began to disapear. "I said you all would help me for not saving me. And that's gonna happen..." his body vanished completely. "...tonight."_

* * *

 _Puppet hid in his large present box he was given. He was nervous and shy around everyone. He did his best during the day and the kids loved him, but the poor tall animatronic could barely form a sentence without stuttering. He has been avoiding the others due to his shyness. So when he heard a noise coming from the door he jumped and hid deeper in the box. He only reached his long arm out to wind up the music box that was placed near him. He liked the soft melody that played. It soothed his nerves._

 _The music box was actually a gift from one of the kids who would come regularly. She loved his act so much that after she won said item with the tickets she had collected, she pushed the music box Puppet was handing to her at the time back. She smiled and said 'I won that for you!' Puppet burst into tears at the innocent face of the little girl and accepted the gift happily._

 _Nick smiled when he heard the tune. "I like that song."_

 _Puppet jumped up at the voice. He looked at Nick cautiously. "H-hello little boy. Are you lost?"_

 _"Yes, could you help me mister."_

 _The shy animatronic looked around, praying Toy-Freddy or Fred as he announced he prefered would show up to help out instead. Seeing no one he sighed and smiled to the boy. "Su-sure little boy. What do you need help with? Should I call your parents or maybe-"_

 _Nick chuckled darkly, letting his eyes shine a bright red. Puppet noticed and backed away in fear. "What's wrong? I thought you said you would help me."_

 _"I-I-I did, but-"_

 _Nick didn't let him finished as he pounced forward. Puppet let out a startled yelp as he felt the boy vanish before he felt like something was forcing him down. Before he knew it, he felt his mouth twist in a smirk and his arm move on their own. 'What's going on?' he thought as his body stepped out from the box._

 _He heard a voice in his head. It was the same one as the little boy's. "You're going to help me wake up the other ones."_

 _"Other ones?"_

 _"You're a magician after all, right? So you should be able to help me preform miracles."_

 _"I-but tho-those are just li-little tricks. I-I'm not really a-"_

 _"Shut up and let's go!" Nick snapped as he moved the body away from the Prize Corner and headed back to the Originals. He opened the door and smiled at their startled expressions._

 _Freddy sighed. "Oh, it's just you Puppet."_

 _"No," Nick said smirking. Freddy gasped, recognizing the voice. "I don't think it is..."_

 _Before Freddy knew it, Puppet's hand slammed down on his head. Freddy felt pain erupt in his body as he screamed loudly. The others watched in horror. Foxy attempted to stop him, but Puppet just grabbed him with his free hand. Soon Foxy was also screaming out in pain._

 _Bonnie felt Chica hold on to him as she cried. He could only stare in horror as Foxy and Freddy collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Nick chuckled before turning on his heals to face the other two. Before Bonnie or Chica could stop him, Puppet's hands slammed down on thir heads as the pain now went through their bodies._

 _Puppet and Nick watched, Puppet watching in horror and Nick watching in joy as Bonnie and Chica collasped. "What did you do?"_

 _"I gave them life..." he answered before walking to a closed off room. He opened it to reveal the lifeless bodies of Golden and Spring. He went to move, flinching in shock when he felt his body lift in the air, but pushed the shock aside as he approached Golden. "You're turn..." he grinned placing a hand over the yellow bear's head._

Freddy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We didn't understand what Nick, or Puppet as he prefers now, did to us until..."

"Until what?"

Freddy sadly looked at Mike. "Until the man you like to call Phone Guy showed up."

* * *

 **Okay I lied when I said this chapter would be the last with the flashback. I forgot there was a tiny bit left. And since I'm so nice I'll be putting the next and final chapter up soon. But don't expect the sequel to be coming out anytime soon. I'll be honest...I've been so excited about this one I forgot to start that one...But when I get a good chunk of that one done, I'll start posting the sequel, got it?**

 **And yes, the phone guy will make an appearance in the last chapter. And I was going to give him a name, but I thought it would be nice to keep him nameless, so he shall always be phone guy to us! ...okay I couldn't think of a name for him, alright! You guys are lucky I named purple guy.**

 **So keep a look out tonight for the final chapter! See ya next time...which will be in a few minutes technically... ...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here it is! The last chapter! I hope you guys like this one too. The last of the flashback is finally going to be revealed. And there shall be a big confrontation with Nick at the end. What will happen? I hope you guys are excited to find out! I know I am. Well I'm more excited to see what you guys think of this instead. But excited is excited right? So yeah, let's just move on. Here it is, the final chapter!**

* * *

Mike's eyes widen as Freddy continued his story.

 _Mr. Fazbear lead a nervous looking young man with dirty blond hair through the building. "Now your job is simple son," he said guiding the new employee through the building. "The animatronics up on that stage have been acting a bit odd at night. Scott, the man who made them, told me something is just wrong with their nightmode. That's all."_

 _"I-I see."_

 _"Now yes they may wander a bit, but trust me, they mean no harm." Mr. Fazbear waved to the four, Toy-Foxy being with them on stage. The fox, who at the moment was missing it's tale waved back happily. The poor thing was already starting to be taken apart, though the smile on it's face indicated that it didn't care in the slightest._

 _The boss lead the boy away. "Now, just sit in your office here and keep an eye on things. Make sure those guys don't accidently wonder away or anyone tries to break in. Understand boy?"_

 _"Yes sir." the new nightguard said smiling._

 _"Good, an easy job. You shouldn't run into any problems. Well I'm off. You're shift starts at midnight, which looks to be in a few minutes, to six. I know it may be boring, but don't punch out early. I'll know and I wouldn't want to have to fire you on your first week."_

 _The young man laughed. "Don't worry sir, I won't. See ya in the morning."_

 _"Right, see ya later."_

 _The young man watched his boss leave before walking over to his chair. "Piece of cake..." he grinned resting his feet on his desk. He smirked when he notice a Freddy mask sitting there. He playfully put it on and waved his arms in the air laughing. "Look I'm Freddy!" He chuckled before tossing back on his desk._

 _Then midnight hit._

* * *

 _The new nightguard frantically hit the lights that rested above the vents to his side. "Nothing," he sqeaked out. He ran to the other side. He hit the light and gasped when he saw Bon-Bon begin to crawl out. He yelped and hid behind his desk. Unaware of the Freddy mask he took off earlier falling and landing on his head. He didn't pay it any attention as he slowly looked up just as Bon-Bon walked in front of him._

 _The guard screamed, thinking how he was going to die but Bon-Bon just walked away and exited through the other vent._

 _The young man curiously looked at the vent completely confused. Before when he started, all the animatronics would attempt to hurt him when they got to close. Why did that one suddenly ignore him. Then he remembered the mask. "They must think I'm one of them with this thing on..."_

 _He jumped and looked down the hall to see Foxy standing there. He didn't know what to do as he shined his flashlight at him. Foxy flinched and ran away from the bright light._

 _"So those older ones don't like the flashlight, huh..." the young man noted, smiling. "I just might make it thro-" there was a loud screech and the man screamed with it as he blindedly slammed his flashlight at whatever attacked him._

 _Bonnie's mask went flying off, revealing his endoskeleton head. The guard nervously chuckled as Bonnie felt his face. "Uh...sorry?" he more questioned as he backed away. The rabbit didn't look pleased in the slightest, which was hard to tell now that his face was gone. He lifted his arms up, ready to attack._

 _Just then six hit and Bonnie let out a loud gasp. He looked around, his eyes landing on the guard. "Wh-what happened?" he whispered, noticing the fearful gaze from the young man. He backed away and grabbed his mask before leaving the room in a rush._

 _The young man watched in fright before his gaze landed on the bag he usually kept with him. Inside was his devise to record messages. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had the biggest urge to record messages for future employees..._

 _During the day, Freddy tried to fix Bonnie's head, but the rabbit mask wouldn't stick on. "Sorry Bonnie, I can't fix ya."_

 _"That's alright...I guess..." Bonnie sighed._

 _The rabbit turned and got a better look at the bear. He was worn out so much. Fur was missing and his eyes no longer had that new shine. Chica didn't look any better. The screws that kept her jaw in place fell out long ago and vanished. Now the bottom jaw hung open revealing her endoskelton's teeth. Her wings were also broke and stuck out to her sides permentatly. The ends wound up being torn off as she walked around and bumped into things. Foxy was just as bad. His jaw was broken and not only was his fur missing, but parts of his suit was too, revealing the endoskelton's ear. Different wires poked out from all of them as well._

 _The rabbit sighed. "Us being broken isn't the real issue though."_

 _Freddy nodded. "Tell me guys, did you all hear...a voice when midnight hit?"_

 _The three looked up at the bear in shock. "You two," they asked together before looking at each other._

 _"I figured." Freddy said softly. "I don't know why, but I feel like the voice we each heard had something to do with why we were acting odd."_

 _Foxy tilted his head. "Y-ya really be thinking that Ca-cap'n?" the fox managed to speak though it was hard due to his broken jaw._

 _"Yes, I really do."_

 _"And you'd be right!" a voice spoke. The four turned to see Puppet walk in with a grin. He waved at them happily. "I see you finally met the kids."_

 _"Kids?" Freddy asked._

 _Suddenly he gasped and flinched. The others did they same before a figure appeared in front of them._

 _Nick chuckled as he place a hand on the boy in front of Freddy. "I want you guys to meet...Shawn," he moved to the girl in front of Bonnie. "Angelica," he moved to the boy in front of Foxy, "Timmy," and finally he rested a hand on the girl in front of Chica. "And Heather."_

 _The four watched in shock as the four children waved and smiled. Only Freddy understood what was going on. "These are..."_

 _"The children from that night. We are all going to work together to find the bad man who killed us."_

 _Freddy searched the children. "What happened to the fifth child?"_

 _Nick sighed. "Since she was put in Golden, she can't move around since he's lifeless basically. But she's awake like these four are." He turned away. "From now on, everynight these four will be taking over until we find the purple guy."_

 _"The purple guy?"_

 _Nick didn't turn around as he glanced to the side at Freddy. "The one who killed us of course." He smirked before walking away._

 _The animatronics gasped when the children disapeared as they returned to their spots in the robots._

Freddy looked at Mike. "And that's it. Ever since then, we've been under the control of the spirits of the children. Puppet has been the one under the most control. We can at least fight off the children during the day."

He sighed again. "Months turned into years and we wound up killing a few guards. The Phone Guy for example. But that was when we became the main attraction again in our new location, this place."

Mike processed the entire story slowly. He was speechless as he looked over at his close friends. His gaze landed on the Toys before frowning. "Hey, why aren't you guys the main attraction anymore?"

Fred sighed. "Oh, that would probably be because of the Bite."

The human gasped, remembering his first message. "That's right, I heard about that." He looked at Foxy. "But honestly from what I heard and seen, I thought you were responsible Foxy."

"Me lad? No. But it was a fox who caused it..." he said softly, casting a sympathetic eye to the guilty looking Mangle.

"Mangle, you did it?"

The talkative fox nodded slowly. "My fault..."

Bon-Bon placed a hand on it's head and petted it. "No, it wasn't your fault dear. You were so glitchy and broken, if any of us were in your situation we would have done the same."

Mangle just let out a static noise before lowering it's head.

"What happened?"

Fred sighed, deciding he should be the one to tell the story this time. "There was a party. The last event before we were going to be taken away. There was an investigation going on. Proof was found about the five children and the restuarant was being closed down. Which is why Mr. Fazbear opened up this new place here. We were all there as well as this employee named Jeremy. He was a nightguard too. He survived the week and was switched to the day shift. But..."

Mike listened carefully as the story went on.

 _Mangle felt it's head twitch as it watched the humans run around. It's eyes began to twitch violently as it shook. A little girl slowly approached it, looking shy. "Are you alright Toy-Foxy?" she asked worriedly._

 _Mangle wanted to smile and calm down the sad looking girl, but when it opened up it's mouth to speak, there was a sharp twitch and it's head lunged forward heading straight for the child._

 _Jeremy saw this and ran to the girl. "Look out!" he screamed, pushing the girl away. Just then he let out a loud pain filled scream. Many onlookers turned before screaming themselves when the sight of blood caught their gazes. Everyone ran in fright as Mangle chopped down on Jeremy's head forcefully, a large chunk falling off as the fox finally pulled away. It's broken jaw fell down as Mangle watched in horror as Jeremy fell to the ground._

 _Fred, Bon-Bon, and Chicky ran to Mangle who was backing away in shock, tears falling from it's eyes._

 _"Mangle, what happened!?" Fred demanded, but the broken fox just sobbed and collapsed. Minutes only passed by before an ambulance came to take the ex-night guard away."_

Mangle cried and hid away. "...D-di-didn't mean too..."

Mike sympathetically patted the fox's hand. Mangle looked up, tears still falling. "It wasn't your fault Mangle. Don't blame yourself."

The fox wiped it's tears before smiling at the human. "...Y-you're k-kind..."

The guard blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I-well I wouldn't say that."

"Of course you are Mikey!" Chica said hugging the boy. "You are the nicest boy ever. Which is why we love you so much."

Mike looked around at the animatronics. He too loved them all. He even cared deeply for the Toys who were all smiling kindly at him. "I love you guys too."

Puppet watched from the doorway, a dark glare on his face. "How pathetic..." he mocked walking in.

They all jumped and glared at the newcomer, all except Mike. He slowly stood up and walked over to Puppet, being mindful of his broken foot. "Nick."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's your name, isn't it?"

"Not anymore." Nick hissed, glaring darkly at the human.

"Listen...Puppet, I understand you are hurting." Mike reached for him, but Nick backed away. "But I am not here to hurt you. I want to help."

"How can you help me. You could be him! The guy who killed me!" Nick snapped, tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Mike smiled kindly. He could just see the scared little boy hiding inside the animatronic in front of him was. "What can I do to prove to you I'm not him?"

"Die!"

Mike chuckled despite the murderous tone coming from the boy. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Anything else?"

"No, you can only die if you want me to believe your not him."

Sighing, Mike backed away a few steps before he squatted down. "Could I look at what you really look like Nick."

"No! And stop calling me that!"

"What if I play a little game with you."

Nick was quiet. He glanced to the animatronics who watched the two in shock before looking back down at the human again. "What kind of game?" he asked childishly as a pout formed on his face.

'Got ya...' he thought. "I will ask a few questions. You answer them wrong and you have to take a step closer to me. When there is only a small enough space left and you answer the last question wrong, instead of stepping closer, I see the real you. If you answer them right, you back away and can leave. What do you say?"

Puppet scoffed. "Me leaving is my only prize? I can do that now?" To emphasize his point, Puppet turned around and began to leave.

Mike lifted up a hand. "Alright fair enough." Puppet stopped as he watched Mike reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small bag filled with round candies. He pulled one out. "I will give you this entire bag of candy if you win. They are my favorite type. _Really_ delicious."

Nick fought back the child like awe as he watched Mike roll the piece he took out in his hand. After a moment of staring he scoffed and turned his head to the side, if he could blush he could. "Fine..."

Smiling Mike put the candy back and set it down. "Alright, first question. What is my last name."

Nick scoffed. "Simple, it's..." he froze. He forgot it. He nervously looked around, eyeing the name tag on Mike's uniform, but the guard just covered it with his hand. He sighed and lowered his head. "I don't remember..."

"Take a step forward."

Nick relunctantly did so.

"Next, what is the name of the man who killed you?"

"I know that! It's-!" He froze again. He couldn't remember that too. Without a word he sighed and stepped forward. He glared at the smirk on Mike's face. "Shut up!"

"Sorry, sorry." Mike said eyeing the space between them. "Alright then, how long has it been since you've died."

"Easy, only a few months, maybe a year."

"Wrong."

Nick tensed up. "What?" After staring at the guard in shock for a moment he scowled as he glared darkly at him. "Liar! It hasn't been that long!"

Mike just shook his head calmly. "Nick, it's been many, many years since you've died. I've done a little research." He locked eyes with the Puppet. "Let me ask you this before I continue. You can step back if you answer right. What year did you die?"

"1966."

"Correct, step back."

Nick did so, but kept his eyes on Mike to see where he was going.

"Now Nick, I am 20 years old. The current year is 19 _96._ That means I was born in 1976. Ten years after you died. It's been thirty years since your death."

"Wha-" Nick looked around, confused.

Mike looked over at Freddy. "Hey Freddy, I think there is a newspaper on the table I was sitting on. Could you grab it for me?"

The bear did so and handed the paper to him. The leader was in too much shock to actually realize he was doing so. He couldn't believe it. It looked like Mike was getting through to Nick. Something no one has been able to do so since the boy died.

When the guard grabbed the paper he pointed at the date on it. "Nick, you see? This is November 12, 1996. I'm not lying to you."

The ghost forgot about the game and walked foward to Mike to better see his proof. He clutched the paper tightly, tears falling from his eyes. "No, that can't be. I was only dead for a few months now." He looked up at Mike. "...right?"

"I'm sorry Nick. It's been thirty years." The guard watched in awe as a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. It was Nick who was crying heavily. He rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the young man.

"That...that's not fair. It couldn't have been thirty years." He sobbed loudly. He didn't want to accept it, but the truth began to finally make sense to the boy. His small fists continued to rub away the waterfall of tears as more and more sobs escaped him.

Mike sadly observed the boy. "Do you believe me now Nick? I'm not the one who killed you. He's still out there yes, but not in here. It's just me. Mike Schmidt. A twenty year old guy just trying to make it by in life."

Nick hiccuped as he sobbed harder. It was then Mike noticed just how young the boy was. This boy who has made all the animatronics into killing machines, looked to be no more than seven years old! The guard's eyes widened when he saw Nick lift his arm up in a gesture to be held. Smiling, he scooped up the boy, shocked to see he could actually touch the ghost.

Nick clutched onto Mike's shirt tightly as he sobbed his eyes out. The truth finally sinking in after all these years. He buried his face in Mike's chest as he accepted everything, even if he didn't want to. Meanwhile Puppet watched the two happily. He didn't know for sure, but he felt like peace was finally starting to come.

Freddy and the other gasped when four little figures appeared in front of them. They were the ghosts that have been possessing them. And all were crying heavily too as they watched Nick being hugged by Mike. They understood the truth now too.

Before the guard knew it, the four others ran to him and clung to him. The young man chuckled as he hugged them too. "Shh, it's alright. I'll help you guys. I promise." He smiled, his own tears falling from his eyes. "I promise."

The animatronics all happily watched the scene, they too were also feeling like peace was coming as they felt tears fall from their eyes too. They all might not know what the future was going to hold, but they can all safely say it was going to be a brighter tomorrow as they watched their close friend hug the pain away from the now healing ghosts.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The last chapter.**

 **...But wait, what happened to Daniel? What about Golden and the ghost haunting him? How is Mike going to help the ghosts since they are still trapped in the restaurant? So many questions still! And all will be answered in the sequel!**

 **Yes so keep an eye out for it when I post it, which will be...*shrugs* eh I don't know. Like I mentioned earlier I haven't started it yet. So far it's all in my wild and insane imagination. So sorry you guys will just have to wait.**

 **So yeah, anyways that was it. Heh, I bet you guys weren't expecting that kind of end huh? I mean come on, Mike was just playing freaking 20 questions with Nick. What kind of showdown is that!? But remember Nick is a child. A child responsible for may deaths...but still a kid. And Mike wanted to treat him like that and not like a murderer like the animatronics have been treating him for the past 30 years.**

 **Also fun fact, I chose the year of this story 1996 because it was the year I was born. But before I chose the year I wanted Mike to be 20 and I already had the year Nick died in mind. So it was just pure luck that the numbering between when Nick died to Mike's birth to the current year all ended with 6. I didn't plan that out.**

 **So enough of me talking. I'll end this here. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and don't forget to look out for my prequel. See ya later and don't forget to review!**


End file.
